Forged In Fire
by geurudo
Summary: This is the forth story in my Trials of the Shadow series. (Finally decided on the series name) Shadow finds himself in the world of Naruto. He is there to discover what the world is like. Follow him as he discovers how much this world reminds him of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony. I'm back. This will be my first crossover story so any advice you have would be greatly appreciated. Also, this chapter should answer most of the questions left from my last story.**

**I do not own anything from My Little Pony or Naruto. Those right belong to Hasbro and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

Shadow's POV

I just got home from another training session with Luna. As I stepped into the kitchen, I noticed that Twilight was sitting by herself and reading a book, again.

I sighed and asked, "Still can't get through to Mint?"

"Nope." Twilight answered without looking up. "She still refuses to be anywhere near me, let alone talk to me."

"Give her time and she'll warm up to you." I replied.

"Shadow, it's been four months and yet nothing has changed. I think you need to have a talk to her." Twilight said as she set down her book.

I started to object, but a glare from Twilight silenced him. I nodded and walked up to Mint's room. I knocked and after a moment, I entered. Mint was lying on her bed with her pillows over her head.

"Mint, we need to talk." I said.

"No." Mint replied simply.

"I wasn't asking." I said before levitating her into the air.

Mint tried to struggle against my power, but it was useless. She may have enough power to rival Twilight's, but she had neither the skill nor focus needed to break out.

"Let me go." Mint yelled at me.

"Not until you settle down and talk with me." I replied.

Mint crossed her hooves and huffed, "Fine."

"Why won't you talk to Twilight?" I asked.

"Because of you." She answered.

I gave a curious stare before she asked, "You clueless aren't you?"

"No, but I want to make sure that my guess is correct." I said.

"It's because you replaced my mother with someone, or in this case, somepony else." Mint blurted out.

"Oh, good. I thought it was something else." I said relieved.

Mint gave me an accusing look before asking, "What did you think it was?"

"That you were coming of age and you were starting your first period." I answered.

"Do ponies even have periods?" Mint asked.

"At the end of every sentence." I answered seriously.

"What?" Mint asked surprised.

"I'm just messing with you. You would have to ask Twilight about that. Anyway, you are being ridiculous. I haven't replaced your mother. I could never replace her. She gave me you and if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here." I said.

It took her a minute to recover from her surprise and process what I had said. "But then why did you marry Twilight?"

"Because I love her." I answered truthfully.

"How can you say that you are not replacing mom yet you still married Twilight?" Mint asked.

"Why do you assume that I can only love one person or pony?" I countered. "I love you, I love Twilight, and I still love your mother, even though she is no longer alive. Nothing will ever change that." Mint thought about it for a moment before I said, "Once your done thinking it over, I expect you to go apologize to Twilight."

"Did I do something to her?" She asked.

"You haven't said a word to her in four months. She is worried about you." I explained.

"Oh." Mint said sadly.

I released her from my telekinetic grip and she plopped down on the bed. She glared at me and I returned the gesture with a smile. I turned and left her room heading for the kitchen. Twilight looked up from her book as I entered the room.

She looked at me expectantly and I said, "Give her some time to sort through what I said and she should start talking to you again."

"That's good to hear." Twilight said relieved. "So how did today go with Princess Luna?"

"Uhg." I groaned.

"That bad?" Twilight asked.

"She used me as a guinea pig for her new spells." I said.

"What's a guinea pig?" Twilight asked.

"Oops, I forgot. Different worlds, different sayings." I mumbled to myself. "I was used as her test subject."

"Oh, for what spells?" She asked curiously.

"Polymorphs on others, nerve confusion, mind control, and a few I would rather not talk about." I answered.

"I know the mind control failed." She said.

"Yes and no. It didn't work on me, but one of her guards wasn't so lucky." I explained.

Twilight thought for a moment before saying, "That is most likely due to our linked minds."

"I agree." I said.

"So what about the other spells?" She asked.

"Both polymorphs and nerve confusion were successful, painful, but successful." I said.

"I know how painful polymorphing is, but I'm curious about the nerve confusion." She said.

I shuddered at the thought.

Flashback (Earlier that Day)

I was just recovering from Luna's polymorph spell. The pulling, stretching feeling that accompanied such a spell was quite a shock but I got over it quickly enough.

"Alright Shadow, time for our next test." Luna said.

"Can't…I…rest…for…a minute?" I said between pants.

"No." She said. "Time to try the nerve confusion spell."

Luna walked over to me while charging up the next spell. When she was just a foot away, she lowered her horn and released the spell. A small spark jumped from her horn to mine and I instantly felt a searing pain travel down my horn and all the way down my spine. The pain was enough to bring me to the ground. Once the pain subsided, I tried to stand, but it was no use. Every time a tried to move a part of my body, a different part of me would move. When a tried to lift my head, my back right hoof would move. My mouth controlled my front left knee and so on.

Luna walked in front of me and laughed at my predicament. "It seems as though my spell works perfectly. When the spell wears off, come see me in the royal throne room." Luna turned and told the guard before walking off, "Take him to the infirmary to recover. Have the nurses monitor his vitals and record how long he is paralyzed for."

End Flashback

"The initial pain feels a though you were just hit by lightning, but the rest of it is emotional." I explained.

"Emotional pain?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yes, as you know, all the body's functions are controlled by electrical signals. Well this includes emotions. When all those signals were scrambled, it threw my emotions out of balance. That coupled with the fact that I was basically immobile for an hour takes a toll on a pony's emotional state." I explained.

"That explains what I felt earlier. Your emotions went haywire and I couldn't make any sense out of them so I blocked them out." She said. "I'm glad I learned how to do that."

"Well, you can blame Luna for my emotional state." I replied.

"How can you be so informal with the Princesses?" She asked.

"Luna asked me to call her that. I'm still formal with her sister though." I explained.

"Oh, ok." Twilight said.

Before she could continue, a knock was heard on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." She asked.

I walked to the door and opened it. Spike was standing outside with a letter in his hand.

"Princess Celestia sent this. She requests an audience with you, Mint, and the Elements of Harmony." Spike said while handing me the letter.

I glanced over it quickly and handed it back to him.

"Thanks for letting us know. Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"No, I need to go tell the others." He answered.

"Ok, tell them to meet us here. Take care Spike." I said.

"You too." He replied before walking away.

I shut the door and called for Mint and Twilight to meet me in the living room. When they both arrived I started to explain the letter.

"We will be meeting Princess Celestia tomorrow. The other Elements of Harmony will be there as well. I do not know what for, but it seems serious." I explained.

"I wonder what it could be about." Twilight said.

"Who knows?" I said.

I looked over to Mint and saw that she was fidgeting.

"Do you have something to say Mint?" I asked knowing what she wanted to say.

She nodded and mumbled something.

"Mint, you need to speak up." I said.

She looked over at Twilight and said, "I'm sorry for making you worry Twilight."

Twilight smiled and said, "It's ok. I'm just glad that whatever it was, it's fixed now."

"Twilight, can I ask you something?" Mint asked.

"Anytime Mint." Twilight replied.

"Do ponies have periods?" Mint asked.

"I'm out of here." I said before I disappeared.

I reappeared in the secret clearing were I had taught Twilight. I sat down in the center of the clearing, closed my eyes, and started to meditate. I could sense everything that was happening in the clearing. I could hear the wing beats of a butterfly as it lazily flew in the fading light. I felt the wind gently blowing through the clearing. When I finally ended my session, the full moon was high in the night sky. I teleported back to the house to find Twilight asleep on the couch curled around the book she had been reading.

'Figures she would be there.' I thought to myself.

I gently levitated her up and brought her up to our room. I gently laid her down on the bed before I went to check on Mint. She was sound asleep as well. I went back to my room laid down next to Twilight. I soon fell asleep.

The Next Day (Canterlot Throne Room)

"Hello my little ponies." Celestia said. "I'm glad you could all make it."

"Princess, why have you called us all here?" Twilight asked.

"For two reasons. The first is to ask on the progress of your link's development." Celestia said.

"Link's development? Whatever are you talking about?" Rarity asked.

"You haven't told them yet Twilight?" Celestia asked.

Twilight shifted uneasily before replying, "No I haven't. I was trying to think of a way to break it to my gently."

"What are ya talking about Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Well, you see…" Twilight started.

"Shadow and Twilight used a spell that formed a permanent mental link between the two." Luna said as she entered the throne room.

"What?" Exclaimed the five other Elements of Harmony.

"Care to explain?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We linked our minds together so that we could communicate telepathically instantly no matter how far apart we are. Lately, we have also been able to feel each other emotions. Thankfully, we also know how to seal off our minds from each other since a certain somepony decided to scramble Shadow's emotions yesterday." Twilight said finishing with a glare directed at Luna.

"Sorry Twilight, that was an unforeseen side effect of a spell." Luna apologized.

"Luna, care to explain this." Celestia asked.

"Shadow and I were testing out some new spells we created. The spell that Twilight is referring to was specifically designed to scramble the body's ability to move by disrupting the electrical impulses between nerves. Apparently it also scrambles the emotions." Luna explained.

"Um, what did you just say?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She messed with my mind so that I couldn't control my body correctly." I clarified.

Rainbow Dash shivered at the thought.

"Did it affect your magic?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to try using my magic in case I couldn't control it." I answered.

"We will need to test it." Luna said ominously.

"We will after we take a vacation to the moon." I replied.

"Been there, done that. It's too boring for me." Luna countered.

Celestia cleared her throat to get our attention.

"There is still the other reason we are here. Last night I found a map hidden inside a secret compartment in the Starswirl the Bearded wing of the library. This map shows the ever-changing locations of the planets in relationship to each other. My sister and I have decided to have Shadow go to these planets and document what each planet is like." Celestia said.

"What does that have to do with the rest of us?" Twilight asked.

"You all are his friends and loved ones so you have a right to know." Celestia answered.

"I'm going along with him." Twilight announced.

"No, you will stay here. You are the only one who would be able to talk with him when he is in another world. Plus, you are an element of harmony and we would need you here if something happens." Celestia said.

"Don't worry Twilight. If anything happens, I can also teleport back here." I comforted.

"It's settled then, you will leave tomorrow morning for the first world." Luna announced.

"So soon?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, we are very curious about these worlds." Luna answered.

"No sense in arguing Twilight, plus I would much rather avoid one of Pinkie's farewell parties. Speaking of Pinkie Pie, she's been awfully quiet." I said before looking around for her. I soon spotted her stuffing her face at a table filled with cupcakes. "Is that your doing Luna?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said unconvincingly.

"Sure you don't. Come on Pinkie Pie, time to go." I said.

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie Pie replied.

The Next Day

"Now you two will need to behave while I'm gone." I told Twilight and Mint.

"We will." Mint replied while Twilight glared at me.

"Take good care of Mint and train her well." I told Twilight.

"Don't worry about us." Twilight replied.

"Shadow," Luna called from behind me. "Here you go."

Luna levitated a box over to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a cloak to protect you from the weather." She replied.

I opened the box, and sure enough, there was a black cloak covered in very dark blue stars. I put it on, which it fit perfectly, and attached my katanas to the back of it. I put a blank book and some food rations into the internal pockets of the cloak. I then gave my saddlebags to Twilight.

"Thank You, but how did you get my measurements?" I asked.

"I commissioned Rarity to make it for you and she did a wonderful job." Luna answered.

"Twilight, can you thank Rarity for me?" I asked.

"I would be glad to." She replied.

"Shadow, it's time." Celestia called out.

"Goodbye you two. I'll be back soon." I said before walking over to Celestia.

"Here is the map you will need." Celestia said while levitating the map over to me. "Good luck."

I unrolled the map and quickly found Equestria. I decided to go to the planet closest to Equestria. I took a step forward and vanished.

**Author's Notes**

**Well that's a wrap for chapter one. For those of you who haven't figured it out, this is a MLP and Naruto crossover.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

I reappeared in a forest. I looked around to see if I could spot any of the dominant species of this world. All I found was trees, trees, and more trees. It was starting to unnerve me how much this place reminded me of the Everfree Forest.

"_Twilight, can you hear me?"_ I mentally asked.

"_Loud and clear Shadow."_ Came Twilight's quick reply.

"_That's good. I might need somepony to talk to if I don't find any intelligent creatures soon."_ I said.

"_I may not be able to talk much since I'm going to be training Mint."_ She replied.

"_That's understandable. I'll contact you if anything turns up."_ I told her.

"_OK Shadow."_ She said.

'I just hope this place doesn't have any cockatrices.' I thought to myself as I set out in a random direction.

Narrator's POV (Canterlot)

"Shadow has arrived safely in the new world. He hasn't come into contact with any intelligent species yet." Twilight told the Princesses.

"Well of course he hasn't. He's only been there for a few minutes." Luna replied.

"I know. He will be contacting me with any important information and I will keep you informed about any developments." Twilight said before turning to Mint. "Come on Mint. It's time to start your training."

"Yay!" Mint yelled.

Twilight and Mint started to walk away before they both vanished.

"Sister, why didn't you send anypony with Shadow?" Luna asked.

"We don't know what this new world holds and it could be very dangerous. Of the ponies that I have enough faith to be able to take care of themselves, Shadow is the only one who is not needed here. That is also coupled with the fact that the more ponies that go, the easier they are to spot." Celestia explained.

"What about Cammo?" Luna asked.

"He is needed here to protect you." Celestia answered.

"I do not need protection." Luna said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. There are times when even we can be caught off guard. That is why we need protection." Celestia explained.

"Then why can't I have other guards protect me while Cammo goes with Shadow?" Luna countered.

"One unseen guard is less intimidating to our subjects than multiple clearly seen guards." Celestia said.

"I guess that makes sense." Luna said weakly.

"Do not worry for Shadow's safety Lulu. He can handle himself." Celestia said.

"Tia, don't call me that." Luna said while blushing.

Celestia laughed at her sister's antics.

Shadow's POV

I have been walking for what felt like hours now. The few animals I had come across were the normal animals present in all forests apparently. They included rabbits, birds, squirrels, foxes, frogs, and an occasional snake. They quickly scampered out of my way as I continued along. As I was approaching a clearing in the forest I had what sounded like voices. I teleported up to a branch a little ways back from the clearing so that whatever it was, it would not see me. I looked into the clearing and was surprised by what I saw. They were humans. Four of them to be exact.

The first was a red-headed female wearing glasses, a purple jacket, black shorts, and black shoes. The second was white haired man with a purple sleeveless shirt, grey pants, and had a giant sword on his back. The third one was an orange haired man wearing what looked like grey pajamas and he was bare-foot. The last man had black hair and he was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that was opened in the front, black pants, a grey-blue sash or other piece of clothing (I don't really know what it's called.) was wrapped around his waist and this was held on by a large purple rope. To top it all off, he had a katana attached to his back by the rope.

"How much longer until we get there?" The white haired one complained.

"Quit your complaining Suigetsu. We get there when we get there." The red-head replied obviously annoyed.

"Can't you be a little more specific Karin?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just shut up already." Karin yelled.

"Can you believe this chick Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Suigetsu's question was met with silence from the two remaining people. This seemed to anger Suigetsu even farther.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?" Suigetsu complained again.

"Because all you ever do is complain." Karin countered.

"It's time to go." The black haired one announced before jumping into the forest and disappearing from view.

"Coming Sasuke." Karin sang in a loving voice before following him with the others.

I quickly moved to where they had entered the forest. By the time I got there, they were almost out of view.

'They're almost as fast as Pinkie Pie. Almost.' I thought to myself. 'Guess I'll have to teleport to keep up with them.'

I teleported closer to them, but kept my distance so that they wouldn't notice me. I kept this up while following them. After a few hours of this suicide pace, they settled down in a clearing to eat and get some sleep. I ate and slept as well so that I could continue to follow them.

Three Days Later

They had kept up that hectic pace almost the entire time, stopping only to rest and eat. During that time I had gotten to know a little more about them. Suigetsu complained about every little thing that bugged him. Karin had a massive crush on Sasuke, but Sasuke had absolutely no interest in her. Sasuke only spoke when he was given the others orders. The last one was the one that intrigued me. His name was Jugo and he had the same ability as Fluttershy to talk to animals. He didn't belong in this group it seemed. He was too kind, too quiet, and too carefree. The others were all obviously killers. The way they moved, the way they interacted with each other screamed it.

Currently, I was lying on a thick branch looking out over their camp as they settled down for the night. I was just about to drift off to sleep when a scream rang through the clearing. I jumped up and pulled out one of my katanas on instinct. I looked down at the camp to see Jugo thrashing around on the ground. Karin and Suigetsu were already out of bed with their weapons out, eyeing Jugo warily. Sasuke was sitting up from his bed roll, but he made no move to do anything else.

Jugo's thrashing and screaming suddenly stopped as red markings started to crawl over his skin. His right arm changed becoming bigger and turning a dark color that was hard to determine under the moon's light. An eerie laughed filled the air as Jugo stood up. Jugo charged at Suigetsu and tried to hit him.

"Jugo, stop." Sasuke called out which made Jugo freeze with his fist inches from Suigetsu head.

Jugo clutched his head with his unchanged hand while the changes that had taken over his body slowly retreated.

'I guess I was wrong about Jugo. He's just like Rose Blood was and Sasuke is able to bring him back to his senses with a single command.' I thought to myself.

When Jugo was back to his normal state, he said, "Sorry Sasuke. I lost control again."

"You don't have to point out the obvious." Suigetsu grumbled.

Sasuke nodded to Jugo and then said to Karin, "That commotion may have attracted some unwanted attention. Check to see if there is anyone around."

Karin clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

Her eyes flashed open a moment later and she said, "I don't sense anyone's chakra signatures except ours."

'Chakra signitures? I wonder what those are. Well whatever they are, she seems to have the ability to sense them.' I thought.

"Get back to sleep. Tomorrow we arrive at the Uchiha Hideout and I finally get to kill Itachi." Sasuke ordered.

They all did as they were told and soon after, as fell to sleep as well.

The Next Morning

"We're here." Sasuke said as they landed in front of what looked like a giant multi-tiered hill with a domed building on top.

Another person stepped out of the shadows garbed in a black cloak with a red cloud pattern and a straw hat. On his back was a giant sword wrapped in bandages.

"Only Sasuke goes on from here. The rest of you will stay here." He said.

"What?! But…" Suigetsu started only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"It's my fight Suigetsu. Not yours. Stay out of it." Sasuke said before walking off.

Suigetsu grumbled at this remark, but he obeyed. I followed Sasuke while staying out of everyone's sight. Soon after Sasuke left the others behind, he entered an archway carved into the hillside. I started to follow him inside, but the sound of my hoof hitting the stone floor echoed down the hall.

'Well, I guess I won't be watching the fight.' I thought. 'I'll have to learn a spell to make my hoofsteps silent when I get back to Equestria.'

I teleported up to a nearby branch to wait for Sasuke to come back, if he came back at all. After thirty minutes of boredom, I saw another man in a black cloak burst through the ceiling in a giant smoke cloud. A moment later, he blew fire down at the hole he just came through. When the smoke and flames dissipated, a figure wrapped in a wing that was shaped like a clawed, webbed hand. The wing unwrapped itself to reveal Sasuke with strange markings on his right side. Both Sasuke's and the other man's, who I now presumed was Itachi, hands blurred together before they blew fire at each other.

After a few moments of a stalemate, Sasuke's flames started to push Itachi's back little by little. Just as Itachi was about to lose, black fire engulfed the normal fire starting with the flames closest to Itachi. The fires seemed to burn each other out. Sasuke dodged to the side as more black flames erupted from the spot he had just been standing. Sasuke continued to run around Itachi with the black flames chasing him getting closer by the second. The flames caught up to Sasuke and set his one wing alight. He fell down from the intense pain, but after a few seconds burning, the vanished.

Itachi walked up to and knelt down beside Sasuke. Itachi reached down to Sasuke, but before he could do anything, Sasuke's body disappeared leaving a gouge in the ceiling below where it had been. Itachi started coughing up blood and a few moments later, a dragon comprised entirely of fire shot up through the ceiling. Itachi barely dodged it as a second dragon burst through the ceiling a moment after the first both dragon continued up into the sky. A decent amount of the ceiling collapsed inwards a few seconds later. Itachi started talking to Sasuke, who I couldn't see at the moment as he was down inside the building. They were just out of earshot which frustrated me, but I didn't want to risk getting closer to the fighting. During their conversation, it started to rain.

'Rain? It was sunny not too long ago. Where did this come from?' I thought to myself.

Sasuke jumped out of the building and up a tall wall that had been behind the building. The wing and marking gone and his left hand looked like it was engulfed by lightning. Sasuke raised his hand to the thunderclouds above. Lightning shot down from the sky and formed into a giant beast above him. Sasuke dropped his hand and the lightning beast crashed down on where Itachi had been standing. The blast was so powerful, that it not only destroyed the building, but it also decimated the hill below it. I teleported away from the blast before the shockwave from it could hit me. When the commotion settled, I teleported back to see Itachi laying face-down in the rubble. Sasuke hunched over, obviously exhausted. A few moment later, a look of shock passed over Sasuke's face as Itachi struggled to stand up.

'What the? How is it even physically possible to survive getting hit by that?' I asked myself.

Sasuke stood back up as the markings shot across his body. A moment later, his skin turned darker, his hair lengthened and it turned white.

"God damn you!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi.

As Itachi stood, the upper torso of an orange, thirty foot tall spectral skeleton materialized into existence around him. Soon after, muscles wrapped around the bones with armor following after. Even with all the layers, the entity was still see-through.

"This is my final technique, Susano'o." Itachi said in a way that carried easily over the battlefield.

Sasuke fell to one knee and gripped his shoulder in pain. His shoulder writhed and contorted before a white, eight headed hydra came out of it and grew in size until it was bigger than the Susano'o.

'It's official, this planet is crazy. How could a thirty-five foot tall hydra fit inside of a five and a half foot tall human?' I thought to myself. 'I'll just have to ask someone from this planet later.'

One of the hydra heads shot forward to attack Itachi, but it was decapitated by a sword that looked like it was made of water. The other seven heads shot forward and rammed straight into a shield that the Susano'o raised up. Before they could recover, all but one of the hydra heads were cut clean off. The last head rose up an opened its mouth wide. A human man, who looked oddly like a snake, came partially out of its mouth. The man proceeded to spit up a sword, but before he could do anything else, Susano'o's liquid sword pierced his chest. The man and the hydra were both absorbed into the sword reverting Sasuke's transformation.

Itachi clutched his chest in pain as he coughed up even more blood. Susano'o started to dissipate and Sasuke took this chance to throw two daggers at Itachi which bounced harmlessly off of Susano'o's shield before they exploded. With his coughing fit over, Itachi slowly started advancing on Sasuke. For every step he took forward, Sasuke took on back. Sasuke tried to use more exploding daggers on Itachi, but they had the same result as the first two. Sasuke continued to back away from Itachi, clearly not having anything left in him, until he backed right into a wall. Itachi smiled and reached up for Sasuke's head. His hand got closer and closer until, he tapped Sasuke on the forehead and fell down next to him, leaving a trail of blood on Sasuke's face. The Susano'o disappear the moment Itachi hit the ground. Sasuke stood against the wall with a shocked look on his face for a few more seconds before collapsing right next to Itachi.

I saw this as my chance and I teleported next to the two. I grabbed Sasuke in a telekinetic grip and set him down on my back. I teleported again to land near where his friends were. I stepped out into the open and Karin gasped at Sasuke's state. She ran over and took him off my back. With him now in good hands, I walked away and out of sight before teleporting back to Itachi. I checked his vitals and was surprised to see that he was still alive, but just barely. I set him on my back just like I did with Sasuke.

'Luna forgive me.' With that thought, I stepped forwards and disappeared.

**Author's Notes**

**Yes, I wrote the Sasuke vs. Itachi fight exactly like it happened in the manga, but it was all just to set up the rest of the story. As a warning to the Naruto fans, from here on out, the Naruto side of the story will be different from how it actually happens in the manga. Deal with it.**

**Cammo belongs to ponylover8.**

**To elitsama: Your welcome and thank you.  
To Seeker: I'm glad you think of me as one of your favorite authors. I know how you feel about other authors. I am following 19 different stories and i'm luckily if two of them get updated a week.**

**If anyone can guess what is going to happen next chapter, you'll get... absolutely nothing, because it is obvious and I have nothing to give.  
Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's POV (Canterlot Throne Room)

I appeared right in front of Luna with Itachi on my back. Needless to say, the sudden appearance of a beaten and bloodied creature made her scream.

"Sh, Shadow? W, what is that thing?" She stammered out.

"A human. Quick he needs medical attention. I don't know how much longer he can hold on." I said.

Luna instantly recovered from her shock at this announcement and ordered, "Take us to the infirmary."

We vanished from sight just before Luna's guards entered the room.

Canterlot Infirmary

We reappeared in an unoccupied room and I quickly set Itachi down on the bed while Luna got to work.

"Shadow, go round up as many nurses as you can and have them come support me. Afterwards inform Celestia of this." Luna ordered.

I ran out of the room and searched for any available nurses. I found three having tea together in the break room.

"Princess Luna requires your help healing a patient. Room 27." I announced before leaving and looking around for a minute more.

Not seeing any other nurses, I left to find Celestia. I teleported back to the throne room. I looked around, but I didn't find her. I asked one of the guards in the center of the room where she was and I was told that she was in her bedroom. I teleported in front of the doors to her room, much to the displeasure of the guards on duty, and knocked.

"Come in." She called out.

I opened the doors and walked in.

"Shadow, this is unexpected." She said, surprised.

"Sorry, but this is an emergency. I brought back a human from the new world who is on the verge of dying. Luna is attending to him with the aid of three nurses I found." I said.

"Let's go check on them." She said seriously.

She stepped forward to teleport us, but I beat her to the punch. We reappeared outside the room. Celestia glanced at me and shook her head before walking in to check on them.

She walked out a minute later and told me, "He's still not out of danger yet, but Luna has healed his most life threatening injuries. Now, care to give a report on what happened there."

"Later, I would rather not have to say it multiple times." I replied.

Celestia nodded and said, "I understand."

"_Twilight, can you come to the infirmary in Canterlot Castle?"_ I asked telepathically.

_I'll be there in a moment."_ Twilight replied.

Twilight appeared in front of us a few seconds later with Mint in tow, who was singed in a few places.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Ebony and Ivory set my mane on fire." Mint grumbled.

"Don't worry, I already punished them." Twilight said ominously.

"Do I want to know what you did to them?" I asked.

"Probably not. Now, why did you want us here?" Twilight asked.

"I brought back an injured human who is being treated by Luna." I replied. Twilight started to ask something, but I held up a hoof to silence her and said, "All will be revealed in time. For now, be patient."

Twilight nodded and said, "Alright."

"So, how is Mint's training going?" I asked curiously.

"Great, she has already started to get the hang of the levitation spell. I've already started training her on opening up her senses as well." Twilight said proudly.

Ten Minutes of Idle Conversation Later

Luna walked wearily out of the infirmary followed by three nurses who look equally tired.

"All of his injuries are healed, but he is suffering from a deadly disease." Luna said solemnly before looking up. "I believe Zecora would be better at curing this than me, as much as I hate to admit it. Twilight can you go retrieve her?"

"Yes Princess." Twilight said before vanishing.

"Now, I would like some answers Shadow." Luna said.

"Once Twilight gets back with Zecora, I will explain." I replied.

"Oh fine." Luna said, obviously annoyed, before plopping down next to Celestia.

A minute later, Twilight appeared with Zecora.

"Ah Zecora, right this way please." Luna said gesturing to the door. "He is right inside."

Zecora nodded and walked in the room, only to come back a few seconds later.

"Well, that was quick." I said surprised.

Zecora shook her head and said, "I fear that this disease will be his doom, for the flowers I need are not in bloom."

"What flowers do you need?" Twilight asked.

"The black dahlia and white lotus are what I need, for the cure lies within their seed." Zecora answered.

"One moment please." I said before disappearing.

A minute passed before I returned with a bouquet of white, black, and purple flowers. I handed them over to Zecora.

"Shadow, is that the bouquet from our wedding?" Twilight asked.

"Yes it is. Fluttershy kept them alive all this time." I answered.

Zecora handed the bouquet, minus a few flowers, back to me and left to return them. I was back a moment later. Zecora quickly ground the flowers into a paste and added a few ingredients that I couldn't recognize, which turned it from a paste into a liquid. She then went into the room and gave Itachi the full dose. Zecora left the room and told us he will be fine in an hour or so, then had Twilight take her back home. Twilight returned shortly and as promised, I told them everything that had happened in the other world.

"You brought him here, even after seeing what he is capable of. What were you thinking?" Luna ranted.

"I agree with my sister. This demands an explanation." Celestia said calmly.

"Shadow?" Twilight asked nervously. "Why?"

"Nopony or human deserves to be killed without a reason. Until there is reason to punish him, I believe he deserves to live. Plus, I saw….something in his eyes while he was fighting Sasuke. It was sorrow, reluctance, and pride. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but Sasuke wanted him dead. I saw many times when Itachi could have easily ended the fight, but he chose not to. I want to know why." I explained.

"He was holding back?" Luna asked.

"Kind of. I think he was trying not to hurt Sasuke, but was giving it his all to prevent Sasuke from hurting him." I replied.

A groan was heard from the room. I was the first one into the room followed closely by Luna. Itachi was laying in the bed without his robe or undershirt on.

"Shadow, if he makes any threatening moves, I will not hesitate to kill him." Luna said.

"He's coming to." Twilight said.

We all gathered around Itachi as he opened his eyes, which were a coal grey, and stared straight up.

"How am I still alive?" Itachi asked.

"I healed your wounds and Zecora cured you disease." Luna said.

"I'm cured?" Itachi asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, that's what I said." Luna replied. "Now, I want some answers."

"Why were you and Sasuke fighting?" I asked.

"He wanted to kill me." Itachi replied simply.

"Why?"

"If I tell you, you would want me dead. If you don't already want me dead." Itachi replied.

"You will tell…." Luna started to yell.

"Why were you holding back against Sasuke?" I interrupted.

Luna glared at me while Itachi answered, "I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't bring myself to kill my own brother."

"Sasuke is your brother?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"What could you ever get out of fighting your own brother?" Twilight asked.

"I got to heal him." Itachi answered.

"Heal him from what?" I asked.

"Sasuke was given the curse mark by Orochimaru." Itachi said.

"What's a curse mark? And who's Orochimaru?" Twilight asked.

"You don't know who Orochimaru is? What village are you from?" Itachi asked.

I gave Itachi a curious glance before waving a hoof over Itachi's face. His eyes didn't move.

"You're blind." I stated.

"Yes, it was the price I paid for using my ocular powers as much as I did." Itachi confirmed.

"Well Luna, I don't think he will be much of a threat if he can't see." I said.

"You may be right, but I want to be sure." Luna replied.

"Wait, you healed me and cured me of my disease without knowing whether or not I would attack you?" Itachi asked surprised. "Just what kind of people are you?"

I gave both princesses and Twilight a worried glance before asking them, "Should I tell him?"

"I think it would be for the best. It would answer his earlier questions." Celestia spoke up for the first time.

"Itachi, we are not humans. We are ponies. I brought you to our world hoping that we could save you and learn about your world." I explained.

"That's hard to believe." Itachi replied.

"I know it is, but it's the truth." I replied. "Now can you answer our questions?"

"Yes. The curse mark is a curse that Orochimaru puts on people to corrupt them and make them loyal to him in exchange for power. Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark so that Sasuke would follow him, and when the time was right, steal his body." Itachi explained.

"Steal their body?" Twilight asked, horrified.

"Yes, it is his way of gaining partial immortality. When he tried to take Sasuke's body, Sasuke somehow managed to seal Orochimaru inside of him and gained access to all of his powers. When I fought Sasuke, I wanted to rid him of Orochimaru's influence, so I pushed him to his limit. When Sasuke ran out of chakra, the seal was broke and Orochimaru escape." Itachi continued to explain.

"What's chakra?" I asked.

"Chakra is the combination of the body's physical and spiritual energy. It is what allows us to use jutsu." Itachi sighed before continuing without needing to be asked. "Jutsus are the skills we use in combat or everyday life. Now, as I was saying, Orochimaru escaped from Sasuke's seal, but I quickly sealed him within an inescapable prison."

"So, Orochimaru is gone for good and Sasuke is no longer influenced by him?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"Will you tell us now why Sasuke wanted to kill you?" Luna asked.

"No." Itachi replied.

I stopped Luna before she could start yelling again and asked, "What about your ocular powers? What exactly were they?"

"They are part of my bloodline trait, or kekkei genkai as we call it. Mine and Sasuke's are the Sharingan. It allows us to predict and mimic any move our opponent makes. The second stage of it, called the Mangekyo Sharingan, gives us three powers. The first, Tsukuyomi, traps an enemy in an illusion that I control everything within. The second, Amaterasu, creates a black fire that can burn through anything, including other flames. The last, Susano'o, creates a skeletal being around me to protect me and attack opponents." Itachi explained.

"And because you're blind, you can't use any of these?" Twilight asked.

"I wouldn't know, but if I could then I would barely have any control over them." Itachi answered.

"What about jutsus?" I asked.

"Yes, I can still use them, but without eyesight, they would be useless." Itachi said. "Any other questions?"

"Why won't you tell me why Sasuke wanted to kill you?" Luna asked angrily.

"Because it is something that haunts me to this very day." Itachi replied solemnly.

"Tell us Itachi. Often times, telling others makes your burden more bearable." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Itachi replied.

Luna was about to snap, so I said, "Luna, relax. Give me some time alone with him, and I will get him to talk."

"How are you going to manage that?" Celestia asked.

"I have my ways, but first," I replied before asking Itachi, "Itachi, can you walk?"

Itachi slipped out of bed easily enough and nodded. I handed him his shirt and he put it on.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked.

"To get something to eat of course?" I replied with a devilish smile.

"Shadow, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"OK, I trust you." Twilight said.

I kissed her and said, "You still might want to go clear out Sugarcube Corner and warn Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"You're crazy." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but you still love me." I replied. "Now go."

Twilight nodded and disappeared.

"Excuse me, but how are we going to get there?" Itachi asked.

"Just step forward and you'll see." I said.

"A highly doubt that." Itachi said.

"You know what I mean." I replied.

"I have two questions for Itachi." Celestia said. "Do you intend to hurt anypony and what do you plan to do here in our world?"

"No, I will not harm anyone since you have helped me. As for what I plan to do, the only thing I can do. Live." Itachi answered before stepping forward only disappearing with Shadow.

Narrator's POV

"Sister, I don't trust Itachi." Luna said.

"Then you still have a lot to learn." Celestia replied.

"What are you saying?" Luna asked.

"I have learned a thing or two while ruling Equestria dear sister. One of those things was to be able to tell if someone was lying or not. Every answer Itachi gave was the truth." Celestia said.

"But sister, he is a killer." Luna complained.

"Do you trust me?" Celestia asked.

"Of course." Luna responded.

"I trust Twilight's judgment and she trust's Shadow's." Celestia said.

"I will try to see it your way, but I will keep an eye on him." Luna said.

"That's all I can ask of you." Celestia replied.

**Author's Notes**

**First of all, I would like to wish you all a Happy Halloween.**

**I don't know why, but something felt off with this chapter and i would appreciate it if someone could tell me why.**

**Now, we have a blind Itachi, a paranoid Luna, a crazy Shadow, and Celestia who knows more than she is letting on. And Twilight is in the center of it all.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator's POV

Shadow, Twilight, and Itachi reappeared in the throne room after five minutes of being gone. Shadow had an amused smile, Twilight was trying to hold in some laughter, and Itachi's left eye twitched.

"That was fast." Luna said. "What did you do?"

"Me, I didn't do a thing." Shadow said, still smiling. "It was all Pinkie Pie."

"What did she do this time?" Celestia asked.

"She had a nice long talk with Itachi after he told her he didn't care for sweets." Shadow replied before Twilight burst out laughing.

"And I assume that this was your plan?" Celestia asked while Luna joined Twilight in laughter.

"Not in the slightest," Shadow admitted, "But this was so much faster."

"Dad!" Mint yelled in anger as she stepped into the throne room. "Why did you leave me here?"

Shadow sighed, pulled out a cupcake from inside his cloak and tossed it to Mint.

"Mint chocolate chip, your favorite." Shadow said, "I didn't want you there in case some ponies freaked out."

"Oh, thank you." Mint said as she dug into the cupcake.

Luna looked at Mint for a few more seconds before turning back to Itachi and asking, "Are you ready to tell us?"

"Yes, but first, Shadow, can you make sure Sasuke makes it back to the leaf village safely when we're done?" Itachi asked.

"Of course." Shadow replied.

"Now, why did Sasuke want to kill you?" Luna asked.

"Because," Itachi paused for a moment, "I killed everyone else in our clan."

"What!" Everypony except Shadow exclaimed.

"Guards, take this _human_ to the dungeons." Luna yelled, sneering the word human.

"Stop." Celestia said which halted the guards movements instantly.

"Sister, why did you stop the guards?" Luna asked confused.

"There is more to this story than meets the eye." Celestia replied. "Shadow, why weren't you surprised to hear what Itachi said?"

"Earlier, he said that it haunts him to this very day, meaning that he had done something that he regrets and wishes there could have been a different way." Shadow explained. "Typically, from where I'm from, it has something to do with death. Either he killed someone, or a loved one died. In his case, it was both."

"Why would you kill your own family?" Twilight asked.

"Because if I hadn't, thousands more would have died." Itachi said sadly.

"That's horrible." Twilight exclaimed.

"I, I don't know what to say." Luna said in shock.

"It is a lot like the decision I made so many years ago, only I found an alternative." Celestia said.

Mint walked over to Itachi, having finished her cupcake, and gave him a hug around the waist while tears flowed down her face. Itachi was surprised at the sudden contact, but he recovered quickly. He raised a hand up to Mint's head and Luna tensed up. But all Itachi tried to do was pat her on the head, tried being the key word. He ended up pricking his hand on the tip of Mint's horn and drew his hand back quickly. He then gingerly reached down again to feel what cut him.

After examining her head, he said, "You're a unicorn?"

"Of course I am." Mint said like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mint, he's blind." Shadow said.

"Oh." Mint replied. "Since you can't see, you're in a throne room that is decorated with pictures and tapestries of the sun and moon. I'm a light green unicorn. My dad, Shadow, is a black unicorn, and my step-mom, Twilight, is a purple unicorn. Then you have Princess Celestia, who is a white alicorn, and her sister Princess Luna, who is a dark blue alicorn."

"Colorful." Itachi said, "What's an alicorn?"

"An immortal winged-unicorn." Twilight responded.

"So I was saved by an immortal princess?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Shadow answered. "Luna, I think you can breathe again."

Luna released her held breath and relaxed.

"Sorry, it's just hard for me to trust someone who has killed before." Luna said.

"You trust Cammo and Yuri just fine." Shadow replied.

"I, be quiet Shadow." Luna countered unable to think of an excuse. "That is different."

"Itachi did what was needed, even if it wasn't what he wanted to do." Celestia said. "To put one's emotions aside like that and do what is best for everypony, it is the mark of a great leader."

Luna looked down in sadness before saying, "I understand. Itachi, I'm sorry for treating you like a threat. You only did what was necessary to save others."

"You need not apologize to me." Itachi stated. "You were ready to do whatever it took to protect your subjects. I respect that."

"Thank you, Itachi." Luna said.

Itachi nodded in response.

"I believe I am no longer needed here. I will take my leave." Shadow announced.

"Wait, where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I told Itachi that I would make sure Sasuke made it to the leaf village safely." Shadow replied. 'I wouldn't want to be a liar now would I."

Shadow turned back to Luna and said, "Now don't fight you two."

Without waiting on Luna's response, Shadow disappeared. He reappeared a moment later and gave Twilight a kiss on the cheek before disappearing again.

"Come on Mint, it's time to train some more." Twilight said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Itachi asked.

"I don't see why not. Mint seems to have already taken a liking to you." Twilight answered.

"Wait." Luna ordered. "Itachi, I want to do something for you to make up for treating you badly. I will not take no for an answer."

Itachi nodded and Luna walked up to him.

"This may hurt." Luna warned.

One Week Later (Shadow's POV)

I had been following Sasuke's group for the past week as we headed to the leaf village. Other than Sasuke not being able to walk due to exhaustion for the first few days, there was nothing worthy of mentioning. Now, we were just outside the leaf village's gates, or what was left of them. The town looked like it had been hit by a meteor.

"What happened here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Let's ask." Sasuke replied.

"Who?" Suigetsu asked.

As if to answer his question, four people wearing white masks that resembling animals appeared.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are to come with us peacefully or we will take you in by force. The same goes for the rest of you" One of them said.

Sasuke nodded and followed the four masked people. Suigetsu and the others followed them as well, although Suigetsu grumbled the entire time. We soon arrived at a giant tent.

"The Hokage is inside. I ask that you leave your weapons out here." The masked man said.

Sasuke nodded and took off his sword and tossed it to Suigetsu. Sasuke stepped inside and out of my sight. The four masked men disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke then burst out of the tent followed a moment later by an explosion. Before the explosion could reach the others, I created a barrier around it.

Sasuke landed next to the others and said, "Let's leave."

The four masked men from earlier appeared which six others to surround Sasuke's group.

"Sasuke Uchiha, by order of the Hokage, you are to be killed for treason against Konoha." One of them said. "Any and all who help you are to suffer the same fate."

Suigetsu tossed Sasuke his sword while the masked people pulled out various weapons. The people charged, only to run into a barrier. I then appeared inside the barrier next to Sasuke.

"What?!" One of the masked people exclaimed in shock.

I then released my spell and we disappeared in a flash of light. We reappeared a little ways outside of the village in a forest clearing that I had spotted on the way in. Everyone except Sasuke and I were disoriented by the sudden change of scenery.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Karin said before rushing off to some nearby bushes.

Sasuke looked at me with red eyes, which I assumed to be the Sharingan since his eyes were black the first time I seen him, and asked, "Who are you?"

"A friend." I answered.

"Why did you interfere?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I was asked to make sure you made it safely to the leaf village." I replied.

"By who?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother." I answered.

Sasuke drew his sword and pointed it at me.

"Friends of my brother are no friends of mine." He said simply.

"I never said I was a friend of your brother. I was only asked to make sure you stayed safe." I replied.

"Why would he even care if I stayed safe? It's not like he ever cared about me and now he is dead." Sasuke said while putting away his sword.

"I know he is dead. I was there when you two fought to the death. I also know that the entire time you were fighting, he never went for a fatal blow." I said in Itachi's defense. "The only reason he pushed you so hard was to cure you of Orochimaru's influence. To him, you meant everything."

Sasuke was about to reply, but then he stopped to think. After a few moments, he realized that what I said was correct. Itachi never tried to go for a fatal blow.

Sasuke scowled and said out loud, "Even to the end, he was toying with me."

"Hey Sasuke, who's that?" Karin asked as she walked over.

"The one who brought us here." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, thank you for saving us from the Anbu Black Ops. May I ask what your name is?" Karin asked politely.

"If you really must know, my name is Shadow. You can also drop the polite act. I have seen both you and Suigetsu fight enough to know what you are truly like." I said.

"What?!" Karin said in surprise. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Eleven days, but there were a few hours after I brought Sasuke to you that I wasn't around." I answered.

"That long?" Karin exclaimed.

By now, Suigetsu and Jugo had recovered and walked over. Karin briefly explained to them what I had told her and Sasuke.

"I don't trust him." Suigetsu said. "That cloak reminds me of the Akatsuki."

"I agree with you for once." Karin agreed. "Show us what you really look like."

I started to chuckle getting a confused look from the two.

"Are you sure you want to see what I look like? I hope you're up for a surprise." I said before pulling back my hood.

Karen and Suigetsu were startled to say the least. Jugo gave me an interested look and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

'Seriously, does nothing faze him?' I thought about Sasuke.

"You mean to tell me we were just saved by a talking horse." Suigetsu yelled.

"Hey! I am not a horse. I am a pony, and more importantly, a unicorn." I replied angrily.

"So, what's so special about unicorns?" Suigetsu asked.

I looked over at Sasuke who just shrugged. When I looked back, I had an evil grin.

"This is going to be fun." I said as I slowly approached them.

Suigetsu pulled out his sword while Karin pulled out two daggers. Suigetsu charged me with his sword held high while Karin tried to flank me. Suigetsu swung down and hit nothing but air. Karin paused when she saw that I had disappeared.

"What?" She said in surprise.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." I said from behind her.

She spun and slashed, but yet again I wasn't there. I reappeared a little bit away from them.

"That's it." Suigetsu shouted as his hands blurred together. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

A dragon made of water formed around him before shooting directly at me. Instead of dodging like the other attacks, I stood my ground. Right before the dragon hit me, I created a barrier in front of it. It hit and cracked the barrier. Karin tried to follow up the jutsu, but she was thrown back by an invisible force. She landed on her back next to Suigetsu.

She stood up quickly and said to Suigetsu, "This is going nowhere. You got any bright ideas?"

"Nope." Suigetsu replied.

I dropped my barrier and started walking towards them again, only this time, I wasn't smiling.

"This is boring." I said. "I'm done."

"What? Is this just a game to you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Actually, yes." I admitted. "If I was serious, you would both be dead."

"As if. You couldn't hurt us if you tried." Karin gloated.

I sighed and lifted them both up with magic. I then summoned numerous black spears around them.

"What about now?" I asked.

"You win." Karin said and Suigetsu nodded.

I released them from my hold and allowed the spears to dissipate. I let my shoulders slump.

"That mass teleportation took a lot out of me." I said to no one in particular.

"They're coming." Sasuke spoke up.

"Who?" Suigetsu asked.

"The Anbu." Sasuke replied.

"Quickly, this way." I said as I started to run to the forests edge.

They started to follow me, but didn't get far before we all vanished.

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you elitsama. I do believe that is what was off in the last chapter, but i'm not going to change it. Itachi had a lot of explaining to do. I did, however, make him talk less in this chapter, and it seems to work very well.**

**Cammo belongs to ponylover8.  
Yuri belongs to American-agent12.**

**What is Luna going to give Itachi?  
Why might it hurt?  
Who is the Hokage?  
Where is Shadow taking Sasuke and his group?  
Extra points go to whoever can correctly answer all these questions.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow' POV

We reappeared in another forest clearing.

"Urg. Where are we now?" Karin asked as she looked around while holding her head.

"The exact same clearing where you waited while Sasuke fought Itachi." I answered.

"What?!" Karin screamed in shock. "You teleported us that far, in your weakened condition?"

"Yes." I replied simply. "Sasuke, I will be leaving soon, and I need to know what happened in that tent."

"I walked in, a man claiming to be the Hokage, and I leapt out as soon as I saw him start to form a hand seal." Sasuke informed.

"What did this man look like?" I asked.

"Old, with bandages covering the right side of his face." Sasuke replied.

"Thank you." I said. _"Ivory, do you think you could watch over Sasuke and the others for a few days."_

"_Yes, I can."_ She replied.

"_Thanks Ivory. Also, they think that Itachi is dead and I would like to keep it that way, for now."_ I said mentally.

Ivory appeared and Sasuke had his sword out in an instant.

"Relax, she is a friend." I said to which Sasuke complied, reluctantly. "Ivory, this is Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo." I said as I pointed to each in turn. "Everyone, this is Ivory. She will watch over you while I am gone."

"How long will you be gone?" Karin asked.

"Don't know." I replied before stepping back and disappearing.

I reappeared in the throne room. Celestia looked up from a letter she was reading.

"Hello Shadow. Did you need something?" Celestia asked.

"I need to speak with Itachi, it's urgent." I said.

"He is currently with Twilight." She replied.

"Thank you princess." I said before disappearing again.

This time, I reappeared next to Twilight in our clearing. She had her eyes closed tight in concentration. I resisted the urge to surprise her and stepped back a few feet so she could complete her spell in peace. I walked over to Mint and Itachi, who was back in his cloak, who were both watching Twilight intently. As I got closer, Itachi's gaze shifted over to me.

"Luna?" I asked quietly.

Itachi nodded and went back to watching Twilight and I joined him. After a few minutes, Twilight opened her eyes and released the spell. At first, it didn't seem like it did anything, but then Twilight's body started to contort before it exploded into a purple mist. A minute later, the mist reformed into Twilight. Twilight shook her head before looking over at us.

"Shadow? When did you get here?" Twilight asked.

"A few minutes ago." I answered as Itachi and I walked over to her. "I see that Luna healed Itachi's eyes."

"Not completely though. She was only able to heal the damage they received in the fight with Sasuke." Twilight replied.

I nodded to her and said to Itachi, "We have a problem."

I spent the next hour telling him in great detail what happened in the week that I was away.

"Danzo." Itachi said simply. "Something must have happened to Tsunade if he is the Hokage now."

"I'm going to be going back to Konoha in a few days to investigate what happened. Do you have any advice?" I asked.

"Find Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, or Sakura Haruno. Tell them that you're a friend of Sasuke's and they should help." Itachi answered.

"What do they look like? And why did you say should?" I asked.

"Kakashi has white hair and keeps most of his face covered. Naruto has blond hair and wears a black and orange jacket. Sakura has bright pink hair." Itachi answered. "They might attack you if they assume you work for Orochimaru."

"That would be bad." I mumbled before turning back to Twilight. "So, you finally convinced Luna to teach you her mist body spell?"

"Nope, Princess Celestia convinced her." Twilight replied with a smile.

"Twilight, I do believe my mischievous side is rubbing off on you, and I don't know whether that's a good thing or not." I said.

"Maybe it's both." She replied.

I was about to reply to her, but I sensed somepony about to tackle me, so I teleported out of the way. I reappeared a few feet away and looked at Twilight. A second later, Twilight was tackled by Mint, who was unable to stop herself in time. They ended up in a dazed, tangled up pile. I couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"It's not funny dad." Mint complained as she tried to untangle herself.

"Actually, yes it is." I replied with grin.

"Are you going to help?" Mint asked impatiently.

I sighed and untangled them with telekinesis.

"You know this could have been avoided if you had teleported out of the way." I said to Twilight.

"Shut up." Twilight said in annoyance.

I shrugged and then asked Mint, "So, what have you been doing lately?"

"I have been training." Mint replied.

"Do you want to show me what you have learned?" I asked.

Mint nodded to me before asking, "Itachi, you want to spar again?"

Itachi shrugged and walked to the center of the field with Mint following close behind. They took up position across from each other. Twilight and I walked over to the side of the clearing.

"Do they do this often?" I asked.

"Every day since he got his eyesight back." Twilight answered. "He helps train her reaction time, senses, and sword techniques while I train her in magic. She has improved drastically since you last saw her."

I nodded and we both turned back to the sparring match as it started. Mint took off at Itachi in a full gallop while Itachi stood there. Right before Mint reached Itachi, she jumped up and aimed a kick to his head. Itachi just leaned his head to the side and let her fly past. He turned, grabbed her back leg, and threw her back to where she started. Mint twisted in midair and landed on all fours. Before Mint could fully recover, Itachi threw a handful of metal stars at her. Mint stopped them with telepathy and launched them back at Itachi. They all hit Itachi in the chest which Mint flinched at. Itachi fell forward, but when he hit the ground, he burst into a flock of crows. The crows scattered and started to flock around Mint who watched them closely. Mint smiled and closed her eyes in concentration. After a few moments, the air around Mint started to drop in temperature at an alarming rate and started to spin. The crows started freezing and falling to the ground, only to shatter on impact.

I looked over to Twilight and she said, "The flash freeze spell. That is the combined results of Ice Blitz and I working together. That is her most powerful spell."

"Indeed it is." Itachi said right next to me.

I jumped and looked over at him, but he was already making his way back over to Mint. Mint ended the spell and swayed to the side, but caught herself and shook her head to clear it. She looked up to see Itachi headed towards her.

"Wait!" Somepony yelled from the sky.

We all looked up to see a blue pegasus flying towards us.

"Is that Rainbow Dash?" I asked aloud.

"No, it's Ice Breath." Twilight answered.

"How did he find this place?" I asked.

"We brought him here to train with Mint." Twilight answered, but she spoke again as I opened my mouth. "Yes, he already knows about Itachi, as well as the rest of our friends."

"I bet that was interesting. Did Rainbow Dash ask if he was a spy?" I asked.

Twilight grinned at that before answering, "Yes she did. You should have seen her face when Itachi admitted that he used to be."

"I wish I was there. Oh well." I said and by this time, Icy was landing.

"Mint, I can't believe you started without me." Icy complained.

"Sorry, but my dad just got back and he wanted to see what I had learned." Mint said.

"Oh." Icy replied before looking to me, "Hello Shadow. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." I replied.

"Come on Icy." Mint said impatiently. "Help me beat Itachi."

Icy sighed before taking his place next to her. They both jumped when two objects slammed into the ground next to them.

"You might need those." I said.

They looked at me, then back to the objects, which turned out to be both of my katanas. They nodded in thanks and each grabbed a katana in their mouth. Icy crouched lower in preparation to take off while Mint prepared another spell. Mint released her spell which caused the ground in front of her and around Itachi to become covered in a smooth sheet of ice. At that, Icy shot forward along the ice and slashed at Itachi, who blocked it with a dagger that appeared in his hand. Itachi tried to push him back, but Icy wouldn't budge.

"How is Icy able to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Twilight asked.

"Stand still on the ice. Itachi should be able to easily push him back." I said.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about Icy abilities." Twilight replied.

"Abilities?" I asked.

"Yes, while you were gone, Icy discovered his cutie mark during one of our training sessions. It seems he has an innate ability to control snow and ice." Twilight explained.

Shocked, I looked back to Icy and sure enough, adorning his flank was a white snowflake. I looked closer and saw that the ice around his hooves had shifted and was now giving him a foothold on the slippery ice. Icy pushed harder against Itachi's dagger and Itachi retaliated by pushing harder. Icy then sidestepped and let Itachi's momentum carry him forward, right into Mint's katana. Itachi slumped forward and a moment later, his body exploded into water which sent both Icy and Mint flying back. When the water cleared, Itachi was still standing in the same spot he had started the fight in. Mint was back on her hooves first. She smiled and sent out another spell that turned all the water in the area to ice. Itachi, noticing what she was attempting to do, jumped back and his hands blurred together. A moment later, he held a hand up to his mouth and exhaled multiple fireballs1 which impacted all over and turned the nearby ice into steam instantly. His hands blurred together again, only this time, the steam in the air multiplied and blocked my view of all three of them2. A minute later, the mist dissipated and it revealed Mint and Icy bound and gagged with Itachi standing next to them.

"Well, that was interesting." I said. "Too bad I couldn't see the end of the fight."

Itachi shrugged and released the two from their binds.

"We lost again." Mint sighed but perked up and asked, "Dad, why don't you fight Itachi?"

"Yeah, I would like to see what you can do Shadow." Icy agreed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am too tired right now to fight him. Maybe tomorrow, right now I want to take a bath, get something to eat, and go to sleep. Then tomorrow morning, I have some business I need to take care of." I said.

"Business?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, business." I confirmed.

I turned and kissed Twilight before vanishing.

The Next Day (Narrator's POV)

"Where is he?" Mint asked impatiently.

"For the last time, he won't tell me." Twilight replied in annoyance.

"Well, ask him again." Mint said.

"If you don't sit down and be patient, I will tie you to a tree and cover you in Pinkie's null magic goo." Twilight threatened.

Mint blanched at the thought and decided to do what she said.

"Thank you." Twilight said before returning back to her meditations.

"Twilight?" Mint asked.

"What now?" Twilight asked.

"What are you doing?" Mint asked.

"Meditating." Twilight answered.

"Why?" Mint asked.

"It helps me to focus and pass the time." Twilight explained.

"Really?" Mint asked.

"Yes, would you like to try it?" Twilight asked.

"Ok." Mint said.

"First, get into a comfortable position and relax you entire body." Twilight instructed which Mint did. "Good, now close your eyes and clear your mind. It may help is you concentrate on your breathing at first."

Mint closed her eyes and focused on her breathing like she was told while Twilight did as well.

A few minutes later, Mint complained, "Twilight, this is boring."

When Twilight didn't answer, Mint asked again, "Twilight?"

Still, no answer. Now Mint was getting concerned, so she stood up and walked in front of her. Mint noticed that Twilight seemed distressed. Mint reached out to shake her, but before she did, Twilight's eyes shot open. Startled, Mint jumped back as Twilight put a hoof to her own head.

"What was that?" Twilight asked aloud.

"What was what?" Mint asked.

"I…don't know." Twilight admitted. "I couldn't make anything out other than a flash of green and the sensation of burning."

"Are you ok?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, it just startled me is all." Twilight said dismissively.

"If you say so." Mint said.

**Author's Note**

**First off, i would like to apologize for the late update. I accidentally deleted this chapter while is was cleaning out my computer, so i had to rewrite the entire thing from memory.**

**Ice Breath belongs to Minimario25.  
Ice Blitz belongs to doorpony94.**

**Now, I have a challenge for all my loyal readers. The rules are very simple. You get ONE chance to PM me with the answer to the following question. If you get it right, I will allow you to make a request of my story that i will grant as long as it doesn't interfere with my story and doesn't make your oc an alicorn. Also, i will ignore ALL answer posted in the review section.**

**Who are the main antagonists of this story going to be?**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to apologize to those whom have been reading my author's notes. I wasn't very clear on my question last time. There are two main antagonists. Also, the 24th is the last day I will be accepting answers. With that out of the way, onto the story.**

Narrator's POV

"What happened?" Shadow asked as he appeared next to Twilight with concern in his eyes.

"I saw….something while I was meditating. It was something green and then I felt like I was being burned." Twilight said before the smell of singed fur hit her nose.

Twilight quickly looked Shadow over and noticed that he was indeed singed in a few places.

"What happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing much. Me and a dragon had a…disagreement." Shadow said dismissively.

Twilight looked at him in disbelief before asking, "Was it a green one?"

"Yes it was." Shadow answered. "It seems like our connection is getting stronger."

Twilight nodded and said, "Yes, but I don't much care for this development." Twilight then got a thoughtful look and asked, "Why were you even in a dragon's cave?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I have somewhere else to be." Shadow said before hugging Twilight. "See you soon."

With that said, Shadow backed away and disappeared before Twilight could say anything else.

"You're father infuriates me sometimes." Twilight huffed.

"You're the one who married him." Mint countered.

They heard somepony land behind them and turned to greet who it was. It was Icy and hovering right behind him was Rainbow Dash.

"Why are you here Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Ice here mentioned a fight between Shadow and Itachi. I am not going to miss it." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Well, you just missed Dad. He just let with a few burns." Mint said.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash and Icy shouted at the same time.

Twilight smiled and Mint started laughing.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss the fight. Shadow came to check on me. When he arrived, he was already singed." Twilight explained. "Where is everypony else? I assume you told them."

"Yeah, Applejack and Pinkie Pie are on their way. Rarity and Fluttershy don't want to see it. Seeker won't come since Fluttershy isn't." Rainbow Dash answered.

"What about Ice Blitz?" Mint asked.

"I couldn't find him." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Twilight, can you…Twilight?" Mint started before noticing that Twilight was gone.

"She left after Rainbow Dash answered your question." Itachi said from next to Rainbow Dash.

"Ahhh." Rainbow Dash and Icy screamed in shock.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm a trained ninja." Itachi answered simply.

"But, but, can you teach me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No." Itachi answered.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You're too loud." Itachi replied.

Rainbow Dash was appalled by this and just looked at Itachi with her mouth open.

"Dashie, you catch flies if you don't close your mouth." Pinkie Pie sang on Rainbow Dash's other side.

Rainbow Dash jumped and looked over to Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to say something, but got an idea. When she turned back, Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Itachi go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He left when Pinkie arrived." Mint answered.

"Darn. I was going to ask him something." Rainbow Dash complained.

"I'm back." Twilight announced as she arrived with Ice Blitz in tow.

"Ah'm here as well." Applejack announced as she left the tree line. "That's quite a walk ta get here."

"So all that's left is to wait for Shadow and Itachi." Twilight said.

"Actually, Itachi is here, somewhere." Mint said.

"Oh, must be hiding from Pinkie then." Twilight said.

"Why would he be hiding from me?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"Honestly, I think he is wary of you. He was a little shaken when we brought him back from Sugarcube Corner. You can be scary when someone tells you they don't care for sweets." Twilight explained.

"I don't know how anypony can not like sweets." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, there is something you need to know. For humans, a lot of sweets can make them very sick." Mint explained.

"What?! That must be horrible. I couldn't imagine not being able to eat sweets all day long." Pinkie said sadly.

"What does he eat then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fruits, vegetables, grains, dairy products, lots of nuts, and occasionally fish." Twilight informed.

"Did ya just say 'fish'?" Applejack asked. "As is he eats meat?"

"Yes. He requires protein to live and be healthy. That's why he eats a lot of nuts and other high protein foods." Twilight explained.

"Aren't ya afraid he might eat ya?" Applejack asked.

"Or some of Fluttershy's animals?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No." Twilight answered. "He told me that he is trying to convert over to a vegetarian diet, but he is having trouble getting all the necessary protein. Plus, Fluttershy already knows about this. She gave us some tips on how he could get more protein."

"Well, if but you and Fluttershy are fine with it, then ah guess ah can be as well." Applejack said.

"So when is Shadow going to be here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't know." Twilight answered. "Let me ask him."

"_Shadow, how much longer are you going to be?"_ Twilight asked.

"_Half hour at most."_ Shadow replied.

"He said it will be a half hour at most." Twilight informed the others.

Half an Hour Later

"I'm back." Shadow announced.

"What took you so long?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You try getting the smell of burnt fur off you. It took three showers and a lot of shampoo." Shadow replied, then he looked around. "Wow, that's a big crowd. I'm surprised you didn't invite the princesses."

"Hey, that's a great idea. "Rainbow Dash said. "Let's get the princesses in on this. I bet they would love to see exact what Itachi can do."

"Me and my big mouth." Shadow mumbled.

"I agree with Dashie." Pinkie sang as others nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we have a choice." Itachi said as he flickered into existence next to Shadow.

"Fine, but let me ask first." Shadow said but disappearing.

A minute later, Twilight announced, "The princesses have agreed and are awaiting our arrival. Follow me everypony and Itachi."

They all took a few steps before they teleported to the princesses' throne room.

"Twilight, it's good to see you and your friends again." Celestia said from her throne.

Twilight ran up and gave her a hug while everypony else bowed. Itachi nodded his head.

"Where is Shadow and Princess Luna." Twilight asked.

"They are with Yuri and Cammo in the practice field for the magic school." Celestia said. "Shining Armor and Cadence are on their way there as we speak."

As soon as she finished speaking, they were all engulfed in a flash of light. When they light dimmed, they saw that they were in a large open field with stands to one side. Luna was sitting at the top of the stands with an impatient look on her face and Yuri was sitting off to one side. Celestia took her place next to Luna while everypony else filled in the seats below them. Itachi walked to the center of the field next to Shadow.

"We will wait for Cadence and Shining Armor to arrive before your match begins." Celestia announced in a magically enhanced voice.

"Well Itachi, it looks like we are today's entertainment." Shadow said to which Itachi nodded. "I don't think you should use your mist jutsu from yesterday. We wouldn't want a group of angry ponies after us now would we."

"I agree." Itachi said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where do you keep all of those daggers and metal stars? I know you didn't have any on you when I brought you here." Shadow asked.

"You mean my kunai and shuriken? They are sealed within seals that are sewn into the sleeves of my cloak." Itachi answered while turning his sleeve inside out to show a weird symbol.

Itachi then brushed his hand over it and a kunai appeared in his hand.

"That is neat." Shadow said. "What else do you have in there?"

"You'll see." Itachi answered and by this time Shining Armor and Cadence arrived.

"They took their seats next to the princesses. When they were settled, they created a barrier around the stands with their combined power.

"Shadow, Itachi, you may begin." Celestia announced.

The two separated from each other and pulled out their weapons. Shadow held a katana in his mouth while Itachi held a kunai in each hand. Shadow tensed when he saw Itachi's eyes turn red. Shadow released the katana from his mouth and lifted it with magic while drawing his other one as well. Shadow charged forward and slashed at Itachi in rapid succession, but every attack was easily blocked without Itachi moving from where he is standing. Itachi kicked out and hit Shadow directly in the chest. There was enough force behind the kick to send Shadow back a few feet. As Shadow hooves touched the ground, a giant fireball left Itachi's mouth. Shadow jumped back and teleported away. He reappeared directly behind Itachi and slashed at him again. Itachi spun around and attempted to block the attack, but Shadow's katana fazed through the kunai. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as a blade erupted from his right shoulder. Itachi's startled expression turned into one of confidence as he exploded into a flock of crows. The fake Shadow flickered out of existence as he let the illusion die. Shadow eyed the crows warily as they circled around him. He watched as a few crow turned into shuriken and shot at him. The shuriken were stopped by one of Shadow's barriers.

'So that's why Mint froze them quickly." Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow let the barrier drop as the crows fused back into Itachi. Itachi threw a handful of shuriken at Shadow followed closely by multiple fireballs. Shadow teleported out of the way, only to have to teleport again as water dragon flew at him. This time, Shadow reappeared next to Itachi and he proceeded to stab him. As soon as the katana made contact, Itachi exploded in a shockwave of water. Shadow was thrown back and hit the ground hard. Shadow quickly got back to his hooves, but was panting heavily as he looked at Itachi, who barely even looked winded. Shadow levitated both of his katanas back to him before he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. A moment later, Shadow opened his eyes to reevaluate his situation.

After a minute of rest and thinking, Shadow went back to action. He jumped forward and disappeared from view. He reappeared directly in front of Itachi in mid attack. Itachi blocked it easily, but as he did, Shadow vanished leaving behind a black spear that hovered in midair. Shadow then appeared from another spot and repeated this cycle of attacking and blocking for a few minutes. Shadow jumped back from his latest attack on Itachi and brought his front hooves up. Itachi noticed this and looked at the virtual wall of spears that had him trapped. Shadow brought his hooves down and all the spears followed suit. As the spears hit, the exploded and threw up a huge cloud of dust. Shadow swayed a little from the exertion, but managed to keep himself upright. As the dust cloud started to clear, a skeletal hand shot out grabbed Shadow. It lifted Shadow into the air and held him there as dust cloud finally cleared. Itachi stood there with a skeletal ribcage surrounding him.

"This fight is over." Itachi announced before setting Shadow back down and releasing the Susano'o.

"Yeah." Shadow agreed. "I can't go on."

Shadow was then bowled over bright a green object.

"Mint, can you get off me. I can't breathe." Shadow gasped.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mint asked with an edge in her tone.

"I'm still sore from getting kicked and from the explosion." Shadow wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." Mint apologized as she got off of him.

"That was a most impressive display." Luna said as she walked up.

"Indeed it was." Celestia agreed.

"It was awesome." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Was that the Susano'o?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"From the way Shadow described it to us, I thought it would be bigger." Luna said.

"That was only a partial manifestation of it." Itachi replied.

"Can we see the full thing?" Celestia asked.

"No, even summoning that much of it still damaged my eyesight." Itachi answered.

"Oh." Luna said disheartened. "Wait, I could always heal whatever damage your eyes take from using it."

"No." Itachi replied.

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"She is not very gentle when she heals others." Itachi answered.

"Ungrateful human." Luna huffed.

"Spoiled princess." Itachi retorted.

"Break it up you two." Shadow said from his position laying on the ground. "I may be weak, but I can still send you both to the moon."

"Can he?" Itachi asked.

"Yes he can." Twilight answered. "As can I."

"I suggest we all get some rest before anypony says something they might regret." Celestia said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ah think that might be best." Applejack said.

"And tomorrow we can have a party." Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Well, I guess I know what we're doing tomorrow." Twilight said. "Come on Mint, Shadow. Shadow?"

When Twilight turned around, said pony was fast asleep.

Twilight sighed and asked nopony in particular, "What is it with him and always pushing himself too far?"

**Author's Notes**

**Ice Breath belongs to Minimario25.  
Ice Blitz belong to doorpony94.  
Cammo belongs to ponylover8.  
Yuri belongs to American-agent12.  
Seeker belongs to Seeker pony.**

**I don't have much to really say about my story. However, i do have one thing to say about the new season of MLP. At least they found a use for TOM.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Next Day At Canterlot Castle (Narrator's POV)

"Twilight! Twilight!" Pinkie yelled as she ran up.

"What is it Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I can't find Shadow and we can't start the party without him." Pinkie said in worry.

"He's around here somewhere." Twilight replied. "He came here with us."

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie said before running off.

"_Shadow where are you?"_ Twilight asked telepathically.

"_Five more minutes."_ Shadow replied sleepily.

"_Get up this instant. You got enough sleep last night."_ Twilight mentally yelled.

"_Fine, Fine."_ Shadow replied.

A moment later, Shadow appeared next to Twilight while yawning.

"Shadow!" Pinkie yelled as she landed on top of him causing him to fall. "I'm so glad that you're here and now that you're here we can get this party started. I'm excited. Are you excited? I know I am."

"Pinkie can you get off of him? I think you're hurting him." Twilight said as she looked at the pained expression on Shadow's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shadow. I didn't know you were hurt so I just jumped…" Pinkie started.

"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled.

"Right." Pinkie said before stepping off of Shadow. "Sorry."

"It's…okay." Shadow said as tried to get back up.

"Shadow, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Twilight asked as he finally got back up.

"Let's see, I passed out yesterday, and I didn't wake up until you dragged me here." Shadow answered.

"You need medical attention." Twilight said before lifting Shadow up with telekinesis.

Twilight brought Shadow over to Fluttershy and explained the situation, after which, Twilight set Shadow down gently.

"Oh you poor thing. Let's get you fixed up right away." Fluttershy said as she looked through her bag of medical supplies.

Shadow looked at her with an unamused look before saying, "Fluttershy, I'm not a child."

"You shouldn't be talking with a hurt chest." Fluttershy said without acknowledging what Shadow said.

Fluttershy then pulled out a jar of ointment and opened it. She then gently smeared the contents on Shadow's chest.

"There, that should relieve your pain and promote a swift recovery." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you." Shadow said kindly.

"You don't have to thank me if you don't want to." Fluttershy said as she reverted back to her shy nature.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Tell Seeker I said hi." Shadow said before walking away to where Pinkie was starting the party.

After the Party

Almost everypony had left after helping clean up. The only ones left were Shadow, Twilight, Mint, Itachi, Rainbow Dash, Yuri, Cammo (even though nopony can see him), and the princesses.

"Shadow, will you tell me why you were fighting with a dragon now?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, Celestia asked me to collect dragon scales for her." Shadow answered.

"Oh, but why would the Princess need dragon scales?" Twilight asked.

"Because I want to give the captains of each guard division a sword like the ones you two currently use." Celestia answered.

"That makes sense." Twilight said. "But how did you contact Shadow."

"Ebony." Shadow said simply.

"Ok." Twilight replied.

Before they could continue talking, they were interrupted by an argument between Rainbow Dash and Itachi.

"Teach me." Rainbow Dash yelled.

"No." Itachi replied.

"Pinkie knows how to and she is loud, so why won't you teach me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's because she knows how to be quiet when she needs to be." Itachi answered.

"I can be quiet." Rainbow Dash said.

"Prove it." Itachi said and when Rainbow Dash didn't say anything, he said, "Finally some peace and quiet."

"Are you saying I'm loud?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes." Itachi said. "And until you can prove to me otherwise, I will not teach you."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said in a huff before she crossed her hooves and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked.

"Rainbow Dash wants Itachi to teach her how to be a stealthy ninja like him, but Itachi won't." Twilight informed.

"And the fact that Pinkie Pie can be stealthy is making her jealous." Shadow continued.

"So she is trying everything she can," Twilight started.

"to get Itachi to teach her." Shadow finished.

"Are you two going to keep doing that?" Luna asked.

"Doing what?" Twilight and Shadow asked together.

"Going back and forth between who is speaking." Celestia said.

"We were doing that?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Luna answered.

"Sorry, but the link has started to reach the final stage." Shadow said. "Twilight partially saw through my eyes while she was meditating."

"Yes, and that is why I was asking about the dragon." Twilight confirmed.

"Thank you for informing us." Celestia said.

"What are you two going to do now?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to be returning to the other world in a few days to help them. Speaking of which, I need to talk to Itachi about that." Shadow said as he turned and found Itachi standing next to them with Rainbow Dash hovering nearby.

"Itachi, do you have any suggestions on how to get into Konoha undetected?" Shadow asked.

"Why do you need to get in there undetected?" Celestia asked.

"Last time I was there, I helped Sasuke escape, which labeled me as an enemy who will be killed on sight. But, I need to get in there and talk to one of the few who would give me information and help me fix the mess." Shadow explained.

"The easiest way for you to get in there would be for you to be under a genjutsu which changes your appearance." Itachi said. "But, they might have people in place that can see through the illusions."

"Can they see through a polymorph spell?" Luna asked.

"Only one way to find out." Itachi said.

Luna nodded and cast a polymorph spell on the unexpecting Twilight. When the glow faded, Twilight looked like the spitting image of Mint. Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked her over before deactivating it again.

"I can't see through the illusion." Itachi said.

A flash of light and Twilight was back to normal.

"That's because it is not an illusion. A polymorph spell actually morphs the body to whatever shape the caster wants." Celestia said.

"Still, a pony walking into Konoha would still attract unwanted attention." Itachi said.

"I might have a solution for that." Shadow announced. "Twilight, if you would provide the power."

Twilight nodded and lowered her horn. Shadow touched his horn to hers and concentrated. A moment later he released the spell in a blinding flash of light. When the light died down, everypony gasped at the sight of three humans standing there. The first human was a white male with dark blue hair and red slited eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with a yin-yang symbol on the back that had a red unity symbol in the center. The second human was a white female with purple hair that had a pink and light purple stripe in it and purple eyes. She was wearing a purple cloak that had a six-pointed magenta star on the back with the red unity symbol in the center. The last human was a small white girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light green cloak that had a mint leaf on the back surrounded by a breeze.

"Shadow? Twilight? Mint?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it is us." Shadow answered as he helped Twilight keep her balance.

"What did you do?" Luna asked.

"A polymorph spell. Twilight supplied the power while I provided the necessary information." Shadow answered.

"Yay! I'm human again." Mint yelled as she took off running around the throne room.

"How can she move so easily in this form?" Twilight asked.

"We used to be human and we never forgot how to move." Shadow answered.

"I'm guessing that you plan on taking Twilight with you this time?" Luna asked.

"Mint as well. I'm thinking that a family would draw less attention to themselves than a single pony, I mean person." Shadow said. "Plus, you can always have Ebony contact me if something happens here."

"Very well. I will allow it since you need Twilight's help." Celestia said.

"Thank you." Shadow said.

"Where are your horns?" Luna asked.

"Right here." Shadow said as he parted his hair to reveal a tiny black horn. "Any more questions?"

"No." Celestia said.

"Very well, come on Mint, we need to go." Shadow said.

"Ok." Mint said happily as she ran up to Shadow.

Right before she got there, Shadow stepped back and teleported all three of them away.

"Yuri, can you show Rainbow Dash and Itachi to their rooms. I have a feeling that Rainbow Dash won't be leaving anytime soon." Celestia ordered.

Everfree Clearing

"Are you two ready?" Shadow asked.

"Ready for what?" Mint asked.

"Training." Shadow replied. "Twilight will be learning how to move around in a human body while you will be learning how to teleport."

"Really?" Mint asked happily.

"Yes." Shadow answered.

"Yay!" Mint yelled.

Four Days Later (Canterlot Throne Room)

"Twilight. Mint. It's good to see you two." Celestia said to the two ponies that just appeared in the throne room.

"Princess, it's good to see you too." Twilight replied before turning to Mint.

"I'm impressed with how fast you learned that." Twilight said.

"I'm guessing that Shadow finally taught his daughter how to teleport." Luna said as she walked into the room.

"Yes." Twilight replied.

"Speaking of Shadow, where is he?" Celestia asked.

"He said he had to make a quick stop somewhere and told us he would meet us here." Twilight answered.

"How long until he gets here?" Luna asked.

Before Twilight could answer, Shadow appeared wearing his necklace and holding onto four katanas with magic.

"Sorry for the delay." Shadow said as he tossed Twilight's katana to her. "You might want to keep that with you."

Shadow then tossed a light green katana to Mint. As soon as she saw it, Mint's smile widened enough to put Pinkie to shame.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Mint said as she skipped around with her new sword.

"Now that that's taken care of, we will be leaving for Konoha shortly." Shadow announced.

"Good luck." Celestia and Luna said.

"And you say we do that a lot." Twilight said before the three were engulfed in light.

When the light cleared, they were gone.

"Such flashy antics." Luna said.

"Yes, but it gives them a certain charm." Celestia replied. "So Itachi, how do you think they will do?"

Itachi stepped out of the shadows and said, "They will do fine as long as they keep their wits about them."

Celestia nodded at his reassuring words.

A little ways away from Konoha

Shadow, Twilight, and Mint appeared on the path to Konoha in their human forms. They immediately strapped their swords to their backs and headed down the road without a word.

After a bit, Shadow finally said, "Now, we will have to try to refrain from using any magic while around others."

"And if we must?" Twilight asked.

"Try to make it look like it's a jutsu or better yet, a bloodline trait." Shadow replied.

"Other than that, we are going to be acting like a traveling family." Twilight said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, we are a traveling family." Shadow replied.

"You know what I mean." Twilight retorted.

"I know. Are you remembering all of this, Mint?" Shadow asked.

"Yes dad." Mint said before resuming her skipping.

"Oh, and two more things. Don't say that we are friends of Itachi's ever,and only mention that we are Sasuke's around Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Also, If Itachi does come up in a conversation, talk about him as if he was dead." Shadow said.

"Ok." Twilight and Mint said.

"There's the gate." Shadow said before pointing to the newly restored gate.

As they approached the gate, they were stopped by two ninja in green vests.

"Halt." One commanded. "State your names and your business in Konoha."

"I am Shadow and this is my wife Twilight. The little one there is Mint." Shadow introduced. "We are here to visit an old acquaintance of mine."

"Who is this acquaintance?" The other one asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." Shadow answered. "Although it has been so long, that I doubt he would even recognize me."

"I see." The first one said. "What village are you three from?"

"We are not from any village." Twilight answered. "We are just a traveling family."

"Very well then. You will be escorted to Kakashi by an Anbu member." The second person said.

The first person touched a device on his neck and said something. A moment later an Anbu member appeared and gestured for the three to follow him. After walking around for about ten minutes, they group arrived at a large field with trees on one side and a river on the other. Off to one side was also three tree stumps. In the center of the field stood three people and based on what they looked like, they were Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. We thanked the Anbu member and headed for the trio.

"Hello." Mint called out as we got closer.

Naruto and Sakura stopped their sparring match in looked over in our direction.

"Hello?" Sakura said in confusion. "Do we know you three?"

"Nope. I would remember someone with purple hair." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked up from his book at the three new arrivals and asked, "So, who are you?"

Shadow looked around for a bit before asking, "Are we alone?"

"Yes, for now." Kakashi answered.

"Good." Shadow said relieved. "You see, we are friends of Sasuke's."

**Author's Notes**

**First of all, I want to apologize for updating late, but of have been sick and couldn't concentrate long enough to write. In other news, the results from the question is in and the number of winners we have are...zero. Nobody was able to correctly guess both of the antagonists' identities, so I will be nice and extend the competition until I update again. The question was: _Who are the two main antagonists of my story going to be?_ Seriously, if you put some thought into it, it shouldn't be hard to figure out who at least one of them is.**

**As for the newest MLP episode, did anyone else feel like they were watching a Scooby Doo episode during the song.**

**Yuri belongs to American-agent12.  
Cammo belongs to ponylover8.  
Seeker belongs to Seeker pony engineer.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator's POV

"Did you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Twilight said.

Naruto smiled a smile that would rival Pinkie Pie.

"Who do you work for?" Kakashi asked.

At this, Naruto expression turned from happiness to suspicious.

"Ourselves." Shadow answered.

"What do you know of Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me see. He is a psychopath." Shadow said.

"He put the curse mark on Sasuke." Twilight continued.

"And last of all, he's dead." Shadow finished.

"He's dead?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he was killed during the fight between Sasuke and Itachi when he appeared." Shadow replied.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I was there and saw it with my own two eyes." Shadow answered.

"Then what of Sasuke and Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke beat Itachi and was released from the curse mark. He is currently under my protection while we try to figure out a way for him to stay here without others trying to kill him. As for Itachi, he is no longer on this world." Shadow informed them.

"Who's trying to kill him?" Naruto asked in anger.

"Danzo and the Anbu. They made it clear that Sasuke and all who help him would be killed on sight." Shadow said.

Naruto turned and started to leave after hearing these words.

"Naruto, stay here." Kakashi ordered.

"No." Naruto said in rage. "I'm going to go have a word with Danzo."

Naruto took another step before he felt his body stop moving.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kakashi said to stay here and I think it would be wise." Shadow said.

"How are you doing that?" Sakura asked as Naruto was lifted into the air and moved back over to her and Kakashi.

"Bloodline limit." Twilight answered as she released her hold on Naruto.

"That's an interesting kekkei genkai." Kakashi said.

"Now, would you care to explain what happened here?" Shadow asked.

"Six men who called themselves Pein attacked the village. I arrived after one of them destroyed the village and killed almost everyone. A fought and killed all six of them only to learn that they were nothing more than undead puppets. I then tracked down the one in control and after a conversation with him; he sacrificed himself to bring back everyone he had killed." Naruto explained.

"Ok," Twilight said, "Then what happened to Tsunade?"

"She used up all of her chakra to keep others alive and put herself into a coma." Sakura explained sullenly.

Shadow thought to Twilight, _"Should we go see her? We may be able to wake her up."_

"_How?"_ Twilight asked.

"_She is in a coma due to a lack of energy, so if we give her a temporary energy boost,"_ Shadow started.

"_We could potentially wake her up."_ Twilight finished. _"But what if her body rejects the energy?"_

"_Simple, we give her the energy slowly and if something happens, we take it back."_ Shadow replied.

"_Sounds like a plan."_ Twilight agreed.

"Would you take us to her?" Twilight asked.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"We may have a way to wake her up." Shadow replied.

Sakura's face lit up at this and she said, "Ok, I'll take you there right away." Sakura then turned to Naruto and said sweetly, "Naruto, no acting up or I'll hit with all my strength and ban you from eating ramen for a month."

Naruto paled at this and quickly said, "I won't. I won't."

"Come on Mint." Shadow said as the group left the clearing and headed to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later. Sakura led them through the various floors and hallways until they arrived at the room Tsunade was in. Inside, an older woman with blond hair tied into pigtails was laying in the bed. Sakura walked up to her with Shadow and Twilight right behind her. The other three stayed outside the room.

"Now, as I said before this might work, but then again, it may not." Shadow said as he looked Tsunade over.

"If there is a chance to heal her, it is worth it." Sakura replied.

"Can you get a doctor in here just in case her body has a bad reaction?" Twilight asked.

"I am a medical specialist trained by Lady Tsunade herself." Sakura said.

"Am I correct in assuming that Tsunade is one of the best then?" Twilight asked.

"No, she is the best." Sakura replied.

"Good enough for me." Twilight said. "Shadow, are you ready?"

"Yes Twilight." Shadow replied.

Shadow placed his hand on Tsunade's forehead and concentrated on sending energy over to Tsunade at an agonizingly slow pace. After a few minutes of seemingly nothing happening, Tsunade stirred and opened her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked sleepily as she sat up, which revealed that she was wearing the standard hospital attire.

"Here, eat this." Sakura said as she handed Tsunade an orange pill the size of a jawbreaker.

Tsunade nodded and quickly ate it.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Chakra pill. It boosts the chakra supply of the one who eats it." Sakura answered.

"Ok, I will be withdrawing my power now so that you don't suffer from any potential side effects." Shadow said before quickly taking back the magical energy he had given her.

Tsunade slumped down farther but stayed conscious.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

"Tired, how long was I out?" Tsunade asked.

"Nine days." Sakura answered.

"What's the status of the village?" Tsunade asked.

"About a forth of the village is destroyed, but the villagers are hard at work repairing it. Yamato's wood style jutsu are helping. Nobody is in any danger of dying and most of the injured here suffered their injuries while rebuilding the village. We suffered no casualties from Pein's attack. Danzo took over your duties as Hokage and declared that Sasuke and any helping him are to be killed on sight." Sakura said in an official tone. "We also have some visitors from outside the village with some news."

"Very good. Can you summon the visitors here? I would like to meet them." Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura.

"You don't need to." Shadow said.

"We are already here." Twilight continued.

Tsunade turned to look at them and asked, "Who are you and what news do you bring?"

"I am Shadow and this is my wife Twilight Sparkle. My daughter, Mint Breeze, is currently in the hall with Kakashi and Naruto." Shadow answered. "As for the news."

"Orochimaru was killed in the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke won the fight and has tried to return here to Konoha, only to have an attempt on his life after he entered the village." Twilight continued.

"Sasuke is now in hiding until it is safe for him to return. As for Itachi, he is no longer on this world." Shadow finished.

"That is some good news, well except for the part about the attack on Sasuke." Tsunade said. "This calls for some saké."

"Lady Tsunade, you know you shouldn't be drinking so soon after waking up from a coma." Sakura chastised.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunade said dismissively. "If you don't mind me asking, what village are you three from?"

"We are not from any village, we are a traveling family." Twilight answered.

"And why are you here in my hospital room?" Tsunade asked.

"I woke you up from your coma." Shadow said.

"Really?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Yes." Shadow answered.

"How?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"With my kekkei genkai." Shadow answered.

"Oh," Tsunade said sadly since she couldn't learn a new healing technique. "Then, would you like to become a resident of Konoha?"

"No." Twilight replied.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked.

"It's complicated." Shadow answered.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this statement before saying, "Sakura, please bring the others in now. I believe we are in for an interesting tale."

Mint, Kakashi, and Naruto quickly filed into the room.

"Ok Shadow, tell us the truth about who you are." Tsunade demanded.

Shadow and Twilight glanced at each other before Shadow said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell those I don't trust."

"I see. Until you agree to tell us, you will be monitored by an Anbu agent at all times." Tsunaade said.

"No." Twilight and Shadow exclaimed at the same time.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at them before asking, "Care to explain this?"

"The Anbu are under orders to kill anyone helping Sasuke." Sakura said while implying the rest.

"That is a problem, but I see no other options." Tsunade said.

"_What should we do?"_ Shadow asked mentally.

"_I believe we are going to have to tell them."_ Twilight replied.

"_Your right, Tsunade has left us no other option."_ Shadow said.

"We will tell you, but not here." Twilight said.

"And not at this time." Shadow finished.

"Ok then, when and where?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't tell you where, but as for when, after you manage to get rid of Sasuke's death order." Shadow said.

"Ok, Sakura stay here, as for everyone else, wait at training ground seven for my arrival." Tsunade ordered.

Everyone nodded and left.

Training Ground Seven

Training ground seven happened to be the place that they had been at before they left to go see Tsunade.

"What are your names?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Mint Breeze." Mint piped up.

"I'm Mint's step-mom and Shadow's wife, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"I'm Twilight's husband and Mint's father, Shadow." Shadow said.

Naruto burst out laughing and said between fits of laughter, "You all…have funny…names."

Twilight took a step forward while Mint grabbed the hilt of her katana and started to pull it out.

"Mint." Shadow said in a warning tone which caused her to stop as he grabbed Twilight's shoulder. "Don't kill him."

Mint smiled at this and finished drawing her katana.

"As if she could." Naruto said.

Mint shot forward and slashed at Naruto, only for it to be blocked by a kunai. Naruto jumped backwards to cause Mint to lose balance.

Naruto then crossed his fingers and shouted, "Multi shadow clone jutsu."

A hundred clones of Naruto appeared all over the field in puffs of smoke. The original Naruto stepped back to Kakashiwith a smile on his face.

"There you go Minty, have fun." Naruto called out.

Mint's eye twitched in annoyance at the nick-name. She rushed forward to the center of all the clones and closed her eyes. Shadow and Twilight glanced at each other before teleporting behind Naruto and Kakashi.

"I suggest both of you step back." Twilight said which startled Naruto.

Kakashi and Naruto both jumped back a good twenty feet at this advice while Shadow and Twilight followed at a slower pace. Once they were all cleared, Mint's eyes opened and the wind started to pick up as the temperature dropped quickly. A few seconds later, the clones rapidly started to freeze starting with those closest to her. A few more seconds passed before all the clones were frozen. Mint swayed a little before regaining her balance and glared over at Naruto.

"Let this be a lesson to you." Mint called out. "Never underestimate an opponent."

Before Naruto could reply, Mint disappeared and he felt a blade press itself against his throat. Both Naruto's and Kakashi's visible eyes widened at this.

"Just like Minato-sensei." Kakashi mumbled.

It was at this time that a new person arrived at the training field. He had long black hair and white pupil-less eyes. He was wearing what looked like a white robe with a black apron around his waist. When he saw the position that Naruto was in, veins appears around his eyes, but he froze.

"Neji, are you ok?" Naruto asked as Mint put her katana away.

"Those three." He said. "They don't have any chakra systems."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed while Kakashi's eyes widened yet again. "How is that even possible?"

"It's not." Neji said as the veins disappeared. "You can't live without a chakra system."

"I don't have a chakra system, and I'm alive." Twilight said.

"What are you?" Neji asked. "You obviously aren't human."

Shadow sighed and said, "We will be explaining that after Tsunade gets here."

"Lady Hokage is currently in a coma. She won't be here any time soon." Neji stated.

"Don't be so sure." Kakashi said before pointing behind Neji.

Neji turned and saw Tsunade, now wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with a green coat over it and black pants, leaning on Sakura as they walked towards them. The two reached the group a few minutes later.

"Neji, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I came here to investigate the feeling of some weird power and I found Naruto with a sword at his throat." Neji said. "When I activated my byakugan, I saw that those three did not have any chakra systems."

"I see." Tsunade said before looking at the frozen clones. "Who fought Naruto?"

"I did." Mint said happily.

"You're very skilled to beat someone that powerful." Tsunade said.

"No, I'm not. He just underestimated me." Mint said.

"Sounds like something he would do." Sakura said.

"Shadow, are you going to tell us now?" Tsunade asked.

"Follow me and I will lead you to where we will tell our tale." Shadow said.

As they are started to follow his seemingly random direction, they all vanished from sight.

**Author's Notes**

**For those who care to know, I have made a complete recovery. In other news, nobody answered my question correctly. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Everfree Clearing (Narrator's POV)

"Where are we?" Tsunade asked when they reappeared in a clearing that none of them recognized.

"We are in a clearing in the middle of Everfree Forest." Twilight answered.

"Everfree Forest? Where country is that in?" Sakura asked.

"Ours." Shadow replied.

"You said you would give us answers, so start talking." Tsunade demanded.

"I can't." Shadow said.

"Why not?" Naruto yelled.

"We are still waiting for the rest to arrive." Twilight replied.

"Who exactly?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

Shadow pointed towards the empty side of the clearing, at which point Sasuke and his group appeared being guided by Ivory. Karin looked as though she was going to be sick.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Hey idiot, how have you been?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto smiled and said, "I've been good. So, are you really coming back to the Leaf village?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Sakura asked. "You seem so happy."

"Some unicorn protected us from the Anbu, then he started to open my eyes to the truth about my brother. He then left us with a dragon that finished what he started." Sasuke said. "Itachi was never evil. Everything he did, he did to make me stronger and become viewed as a hero in the public's eyes."

Naruto busted out laughing and said, "You were saved by a girly unicorn."

"At least he didn't get beat by a little girl." Sakura snapped back which shut him up instantly.

"Speaking of that girl," Naruto said before turning to Mint, "I want a rematch."

"This is the girl that beat you?" Sasuke asked. "She doesn't look like much."

"Careful Sasuke. She has a temper like Tsunade's and she is almost as fast as the Fourth Hokage. Not to mention her kekkei genkai." Kakashi warned.

This comment got surprised expressions from Tsunade, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, and his group.

"Ok Shadow, they're here, now start talking." Tsunade demanded.

"First things first, we are not humans." Shadow said which caused everyone to back up a step.

"I was right." Neji said.

Shadow ignored him and said, "Twilight, if you will."

Twilight nodded and the three were engulfed in light. When it dissipated, three unicorns were left in their places. Everyone stood there with shocked expressions at this turn of events. Shadow then picked Naruto up with telekinesis and slammed him into the ground, hard.

"That's for calling me girly." Shadow said as they recovered.

"Ok, so not all unicorns are girly." Naruto said from his place on the ground before standing up and dusting himself off. "At least you don't hit as hard as Sakura."

"How hard can she hit?" Twilight asked.

Sakura sighed before walking over to a tree and punching it. Said tree shattered on impact.

"How can you survive a hit like that?" Shadow asked.

"Simple. She wasn't using her full strength and I have a special ability that lets me heal at a very fast rate." Naruto answered before pulling out a kunai and slicing his thumb open..

We watched in morbid fascination as the shallow cut healed itself over without leaving a single trace that it had ever existed..

"That's an interesting ability." Twilight said.

"It's just one of the perks of being the host of a demon." Naruto said.

"Demon?" Shadow asked.

"Naruto has the nine-tailed fox demon sealed within him." Sasuke answered.

"Fascinating. How was it done? Are there any side effects to having a demon sealed inside you?" Twilight asked curiously.

"The only ones that knew how to preform the sealing technique are dead." Tsunade replied solemnly. "The side effects differ depending on what demon is sealed, but all hosts are treated as if they are the demon."

Naruto continued, "For me, I have an increased healing rate and can access some of its power. However, if I try to use more than a third of its power, I lose control and it takes over. Also, my body draws on its powers if I'm severely wounded or I'm angry."

"Gaara, who is the Kazekage of the sand village, had the one-tailed tanuki sealed in him. It allowed him to control sand, but the demon would take over if he fell asleep. That caused him to suffer from insomnia and bouts of insanity in which he would kill others." Sakura said.

"Naruto knocked some sense into him, literally, and he changed his ways. Now the demon is no longer in him." Sasuke said.

"Wow." Was all Twilight could say.

"Ok, now can we get back on track?" Shadow asked and when he received nods of agreement, he continued. "As you have probably guessed, we are no longer on your world."

"What?!" yelled Naruto as the others had expressions of disbelief, except for Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sakura.

"How is that even possible?" Neji asked.

"A special type of teleportation that only five know how to do. Four of them are right here while the fifth is staying with the princesses in case they need to contact us." Twilight said.

"Princesses?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Yes. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the rulers of Equestria, which is where we are. They are immortal alicorns who have control over the sun and the moon. I am Princess Celestia's personal student." Twilight informed.

"And I am Luna's personal guinea pig, err student." Shadow said with a wide grin.

Twilight sighed before asked, "Do I need to tell her you said that again?"

"No, anything but that." Shadow cried out in false horror.

"Anything? How about a trip to Pinkie's for a week?" Twilight asked.

This time, Shadow was truly frightened and his coat turned a brighter white than Rarity's.

"I'll be quiet now." Shadow said in defeat.

"Just how scary is this Pinkie?" Kakashi asked.

"She's only scary if you've never met her, or you insult sweets in some way. Other than that, she is really friendly and hyperactive." Twilight answered with a smile. "As for how scary she can be, it only took her one minute and forty-five seconds to make Itachi willing to tell us anything we wanted to know, just by yelling at him for saying he didn't like sweets."

All the ninjas were shocked at this information.

"What all do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"We know about chakra, jutsus, the curse mark, Orochimaru, the sharingan, the mangekyo sharingan, the pros and cons of it, as well as why he killed his clan." Twilight said.

"There's a down side to using the mangekyo?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you go blind as you use it." Kakashi answered.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"But, if you replace your eyes with your brothers, your blindness will be cured and you gain the eternal mangekyo sharingan which doesn't cause blindness." Kakashi said which made Sasuke perk up.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean by 'why he killed his clan'?" Sakura asked.

"He killed them all just to test his powers." Sasuke said angrily.

"Wrong." Shadow said as he finally recovered. "Itachi killed them to prevent thousands of others from dying unnecessary deaths."

"If that's true, then why did he torture me every time we met?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"To give you a reason to get stronger." Shadow said.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't matter if you believe me." Shadow said before turning to Tsunade. "Talk to the council about it and they should tell you if Danzo hasn't corrupted them."

"_Where did you hear about that?"_ Twilight asked.

_I'm talking to Itachi through Ebony right now."_ Shadow answered.

"How do you know all this?" Tsunade asked.

"Itachi told me." Shadow said. "Any other questions?"

"Can we meet the princesses?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know, let me ask." Twilight said before disappearing. She reappeared few seconds later and announced, "Yes, they will see you."

"Follow us." Shadow said.

Everyone complied and started to follow, only for their surroundings to change from a forest to a castle. Immediately, Karin had to be led to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She returned a minute later looking a little better.

"Now that everypony is here, we can start with the introductions. I am Princess Celestia.' Celestia announced before gesturing to Luna and saying, "And this is my sister Princess Luna."

"Nice to meet you." Luna said before gesturing to the three guards next to her and Celestia. "This is Yuri Firestorm, Cammo, and the newest guard, Weasel."

Weasel was a grey unicorn with black mane and eyes. He has a weasel for his cutie mark. Just then, to ponies appeared in a flash of light. When the light receded, it revealed Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Are we late?" Cadence asked.

"A little, but you already know all the ponies that have been introduced, except for Weasel." Luna replied.

"Good, I am Princess Cadence and this is my husband Shining Armor, who happens to be Twilight's older brother." Cadence introduced.

"You have already met Twilight Sparkle, Shadow, and Mint Breeze." Celestia said before asking, "So, who are you?"

The ninjas introduced themselves and then Tsunade asked, "What all types of sentient creatures live here?"

"Earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, alicorns, which is what Luna and I are, dragons, cows, griffons, zebras, changelings, and a draconequus." Celestia answered.

"What's a changeling and a dracona-whatever?" Naruto asked.

"A changeling is a bug-like creature that is able to change its appearance to be a perfect copy of anypony and it then feeds off of the love for that pony to become stronger." Twilight recited. "The draconequus, whose name is Discord, is the god of chaos and disharmony."

"The changeling army was defeated by Cadence's and Shining Armor's love for each other, while Twilight here, along with the other five elements of harmony defeated Discord and turned him to stone. Discord, however, was able to escape his imprisonment for a second time, but he fled to another world to escape the elements of harmony and Shadow's wrath for interrupting his wedding."

"Wow." Naruto said.

"Just how strong are you?" Sasuke asked.

"He was able to hold his own in a spar against Itachi until he activated the mangekyo sharingan and used the Susano'o." Weasel answered.

"Really, then I want to fight you." Sasuke said.

"No." was Shadow quick reply.

"What? Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you didn't ask nicely." Shadow said.

Sasuke gave him a blank look before saying, "Really?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Equestria is founded on friendship and harmony. This is why we don't have as much conflict as you do." Celestia said. "In fact, there have only been nine incidences in the entire time that I have been alive."

"How long have you been alive?" Naruto asked only to be hit in the head from both Tsunade and Sakura.

"Naruto," Sakura growled, "It is not nice to ask a lady how old she is."

"It is alright Sakura. I am not ashamed in my age like other mares. As for your question, I will be one thousand, five-hundred, and fifty-two." Celestia said causing all of ninja's jaws to drop.

"I told you they were immortal. All alicorns are." Twilight said.

"Ok, will you please fight me?" Sasuke asked, but it was obvious that he wasn't used to asking like that.

"No." Shadow answered with a wide grin, which got Twilight, Mint, and Luna to laugh knowing exactly what Shadow was doing now.

"What is it this time?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Nothing, I just wanted to mess with you." Shadow said innocently. "But yes, I will have a spar against you."

"When and where?" Tsunade asked.

"Practice grounds for the magic school in five seconds." Luna said before the where all engulfed in a flash of light.

The light died down to reveal the field and stands. In the stands was a certain pink pony with a couple buckets of popcorn.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I'm here to make some new friends and watch Shadow beat Sasuke." Pinkie Pie replied.

"How did she know my name and that we were going to fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Her Pinkie sense probably told her." Shadow answered.

"Don't ask how, I couldn't figure out how it happens, just that it does." Twilight said before Sasuke could ask the inevitable question.

"Everypony, except Shadow and Sasuke, get into the stands so that we can get a barrier set up to protect everypony." Celestia said.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could have a team match. What do you think Sasuke?" Shadow asked.

"That would definitely make it more interesting. Ok, I agree." Sasuke replied. "How many?"

"I was thinking a three-on three match." Shadow said.

"Ok, Naruto, Sakura, would you mind helping me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Sakura answered.

"Anytime." Naruto replied. "We finally got team seven back together after all."

Everyone else left leaving just Shadow, Twilight, Mint, and team seven. In the stands, all three princesses and Shining Armor put their energy together to create a very powerful barrier.

"Alright," Celestia announced, "You may begin when ready."

**Author's Notes**

**Between college finals, work, and this chapter being exceptionally boring, my life has has been one big headache. Well, at least i got it done.**

**Yuri belongs to American-agent12.  
Cammo belongs to ponylover8.**

**Who is this Weasel pony you mat ask. I can't tell you, but i know there are those who already know.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Narrator's POV

"So, who do you think will win?" Tsunade asked Celestia.

"Twilight, Shadow, and Mint." Celestia replied without a doubt.

"What makes you so sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Twilight and Shadow are two of the most brilliant minds in Equestria. Twilight's is knowledgeable in all things magic while Shadow knows how humans think. Then, Twilight and Mint have impressive magical reserves and know spells that take full advantage of that fact. Finally, Twilight and Shadow share a mental connection that allows them to communicate telepathically with each other." Celestia explained.

"That's an interesting ability." Neji said.

"I personally believe that team seven is going to win." Tsunade replied.

"Team seven?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it is the name of team that those three were assigned while Kakashi taught them." Tsunade answered.

"As you asked me, what makes you so sure?" Celestia asked.

"First there is Sakura's intelligence, medical abilities, and shear strength. Then you have Sasuke's knowledge of jutsu and sharingan. Finally, there is Naruto's unpredictability and his ability to make the impossible possible. That is all before we consider Naruto's tenant and the possibility of it lending him its power." Tsunade answered.

"It doesn't matter who wins this fight, but it is sure to be entertaining." Luna said.

"Yes it will be." Kakashi agreed.

Training Field

"Why do you all have tattoos on your rears?" Sakura asked.

"Tattoos?" Twilight asked.

"She means our cutie marks." Shadow explained.

"Oh, our cutie marks signify what our talents are. They appear when we learn what our talent is." Twilight explained as if reciting it from a book.

"So they're just a symbol that magically appears?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Twilight confirmed.

"What does yours mean?" Sakura asked.

"Mine shows that I am able to use and master any and all types of magic." Twilight said.

"Mine shows my affinity for light and dark magic. Mint's shows that she is gifted in ice and calming spells." Shadow continued.

"Are you two done talking yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" Shadow asked.

"We're here to fight, not talk." Sasuke replied.

"Yes, but right now we are talking while Twilight finishes her spell." Shadow said.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Before anymore could be said, the three unicorns were engulfed by light. As the light died down, the only change to take place was that Mint had three red, overlapping circles around her horn much like what Twilight have on their cutie marks.

"What did you just do?" Sasuke asked.

"That's for us to know and you to deal with." Shadow said before all three vanished.

Stands

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"Based on the mark that appeared on Mint, it is most likely a temporary mind connecting spell." Luna replied.

"So now all three can talk telepathically?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Celestia confirmed. "But it will only last for two hours and only if they stay within a hundred yards of each other."

"Interesting." Kakashi said.

Field

Team Seven had jumped away from the unicorns after Shadow had said that. They were currently standing in defensive stances while waiting for the spell to reveal what it did.

"I'm waiting." Shadow called out to them.

"You're just trying to lead us into a trap." Naruto yelled back.

"What trap?" Twilight asked.

"The one the spell made." Sasuke replied.

"That spell didn't make a trap. In fact, it won't do anything to you at all." Twilight said reasurringly.

"Like we're supposed to believe that." Sakura retorted.

"Twilight starts to yell something back, only for Shadow to interrupt her, "I swear on my honor as Princess Luna's student that that spell won't do anything to you."

"I believe him." Naruto said.

"Of course you would, idiot." Sasuke shot back.

"Jerk." Naruto retorted.

"Both of you shut up." Sakura yelled. "We have a spar to win and we can't do it if you two keep arguing."

"Right, let's go." Naruto said before dashing forward and making a hand sign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Hundreds of Narutos appeared throughout the field and charged at the unicorns.

"_Twilight, why don't you take on Sasuke while I deal with Naruto. Mint, you can have Sakura."_ Shadow said mentally before disappearing.

"_Ok."_ They both agreed before disappearing as well. Sasuke and Sakura split apart to take on their own opponents.

Shadow reappeared in the middle of the group of Narutos with both katanas out and spinning around him. They easily dispatched the closest clones while the rest jumped back and pulled out kunias. Shadow then started lashing out with on katana while the other stayed next to him to guard against other attacks.

With Twilight

"Your good." Sasuke said as Twilight blocked yet another slash from his sword.

"Thanks." Twilight replied, "You're not so bad yourself, but you're not good enough."

Twilight then teleported behind him and tried to knock him out with a blow to the neck. Sasuke bent forward and let her hoof fly past before he spun and slashed at her again. She blocked and teleported a little bit away. Sasuke charged forward and stabbed at her, only for it to pass through her.

"An illusion?" Sasuke said before activating his sharingan. "What? I can't see through it."

With that, Sasuke spun around to look for her, but all he could see was her illusion. The illusion walked towards him, but he ignored it.

'Wait, why wouldn't she dispel the illusion, unless…' Sasuke thought before he ducked under another shot to his neck.

"Illusions?" Sasuke asked.

"What illusions?" Twilight asked with a knowing smile.

With Mint

Sakura found herself at a major disadvantage. Nothing Sakura could do was able to touch Mint. Anytime she would get close enough to attack, Mint would teleport away. If she threw kunai or shuriken, they would stop in mid-air and launch back at her. Finally, if she retreated to try to think of a plan, Mint would launch ice needles at her.

'Time to put the Tsunade's training to the test.' Sakura thought to herself before raising her fist and smashing it into the ground.

The force from her punch shattered the ground and knocked everyone and pony of balance. Using this moment of distraction, Sakura shot forward to attack Mint. Mint, seeing Sakura running at her, knew she couldn't get away in time, so she the next best thing. Sakura leap up and raised her leg above her head. She then brought her foot down with all her strength, only to meet a wall of ice which barely cracked under the pressure. Sakura leapt away from the attack, only to land on the ice that now coated the ground. Sakura barely kept her balance. Mint let the barrier melt around her while she regained her balance.

With Shadow

Shadow was doing very well against the clones. Like Mint, he would redirect anything that was thrown at him. In fact, it was because of such an attack that the clones' numbers had dropped down to around twenty. At that point, Naruto started to use an attack that looked like a tornado that was contained within a palm sized sphere. He called the attack, 'Rasengan'. The first time Naruto had used it, Shadow let it hit one of his barriers, and was surprised when it was shattered by the attack. Now, he dodged whenever that attack came at him.

Shadow now stood against the last two clones and the real Naruto, who was current standing back with his eyes closed. Shadow decided to take a chance as he shot both katanas at the clones while he ran towards the real Naruto. Shadow heard two satisfying 'poofs' that signified the end to the clones. He brought his katanas back to him, while he drew closer to Naruto. Suddenly, orange marks appeared around Narutos eyes. They opened to reveal that his eyes had turned from his normal brilliant blue to a golden yellow with rectangles for his pupils. Naruto created a single clone and they began to form the rasengan. Seeing this, Shadow teleported away to watch warily at a safe distance. Naruto rushed forward at a much greater speed than before while the rasengan in his hand continued to grow in size until it dwarfed Naruto in size.

Naruto jumped into the air and prepared to bring the ball of destruction down upon Shadow. Just as he reached the full height of his jump, the rasengan exploded and sent Naruto crashing into the ground with enough force to create a crater.

With Twilight (One Minute Earlier)

Twilight dodged yet another barrage of miniature fireballs that Sasuke had launched from his mouth.

'That attack is really annoying.' Twilight thought to herself.

She watched as Sasuke started another series of handsigns.

'I don't think so.' Twilight thought before teleporting behind Sasuke.

Sasuke spun around and lashed out with his sword, only this time it was covered in lightning. His sword met Twilight's and was stooped instantly.

'What?!' Sasuke thought to himself. 'My sword should have cut through her's, or at least shocked her.'

Twilight smiled around the sword in her mouth before her horn flickered with magic. Sasuke saw this, but before he could react, he was blown back by a pulse of magic.

With Sakura (One Minute Earlier)

Both Mint and Sakura stopped their battle to watch Naruto jump into the air with the massive rasengan.

"What's that idiot thinking?" Sakura asked. "He shouldn't be using such destructive moves in a sparring match."

Mint watched on in amazement of the sheer power the boy had. Suddenly, the ball exploded and sent Naruto into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled before running to the crater.

Sakura jumped down into the crater and grabbed Naruto. She the leapt out of the crater and brought him over to where Sasuke had just been blown back. She laid him down and quickly checked him over, but was shocked to find that he only had a few cuts that were quickly healing over.

"Sakura, I'm fine." Naruto complained as he stood up.

"Good." Sakura said in relief before yelling, "What's big idea with using that attack?"

"Nothing else I used could hit him, so I used Sage mode. That explosion knocked me out of it though." Naruto answered seriously.

"Why did it explode?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"It probably had something to do with the black thing I saw pierce it." Sasuke said as he continued to watch the unicorns.

"How are your battles going?" Naruto asked.

"Badly. Mint has me at a major disadvantage with her range." Sakura answered.

"I couldn't even touch Shadow." Naruto said. "He teleports around too much."

"Same with Twilight." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I have an idea." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"Give me a fireball. A big one." Naruto said as he took up a position next to Sasuke.

Sakura moved back behind the two to provide support. Both Sasuke and Naruto started making hand signs. Sasuke finished his first and launched out a slow fireball that was twice as big as he was. Naruto finished his right after and called out, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Naruto thrusts his hands forwards and a massive amount of wind hit the fireball turning it into a giant wave of fire.

"_Any ideas?"_ Shadow mentally asked.

"_Ice wall?"_ Mint asked.

"_Ice wall."_ Twilight confirmed before they both began to concentrate.

A second later, they both released a massive pulse of magic and a giant ice wall appeared before them. Shadow then created a barrier behind it just in case. The wave a fire hit the ice wall and they canceled each other out. The steam cleared to reveal the three unicorns completely unharmed, tired, but unharmed.

"What does it take to bring these three down?" Naruto asked aloud.

"How are you two on chakra?" Sakura asked.

"I got a quarter left." Naruto answered.

"Half." Sasuke said.

"Ok, let's show these three what students of the sannin can do." Sakura said as she bit her thumb.

Sasuke and Naruto caught on and bit their thumbs as well. They then spread out and started to perform the exact same set of hand seals before slamming their hands into the ground with a cry of, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Three massive explosions of smoke engulfed where the three ninjas were standing. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the three ninjas now standing on top of three giant animals. Sakura was on top of a giant white and blue slug, Sasuke was standing on top of a giant green snake, and Naruto was standing on top of giant pipe-smoking toad.

"Hey brat. Why did ya suumon me?" The toad asked.

"Sorry Gamabunta, but I needed your help in beating those three." Naruto said while pointing at the three unicorns.

Gamabunta looked down and his face contorted in barely contained laughter, "Really?"

"This is no laughing matter. The black one managed to knock me out of sage mode." Naruto replied.

As soon as he said that, Gamabunta got serious.

"I see." Gamabunta said before looking around. "Katsuyu? Dokubutsu? You're here too?"

"Dokubutsu?" Naruto asked.

The snake nodded and said, "Yes, Manda was removed as the snake-boss summon and I was his replacement."

"Oh, ok." Naruto said cheerily. "Are you three going to give up?"

"Nope." Mint yelled back.

"Can they get hurt?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but if they take too much damage, the return to their realm." Sakura replied.

"_Shall we."_ Twilight asked.

"_Yes, we shall."_ Shadow answered.

The three unicorns then turned to each other and touched their horns together.

"Are they trying to come up with a plan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was about to insult him, but stopped when the unicorns became engulfed in an aura of magic. Then, the aura suddenly compressed to their horns before it was released. A multi-colored spear appeared above each of the summons before shooting down and skewering them. A second later, the summons disappeared in explosions of smoke. The three ninjas landed on the ground and looked at each other in shock. They then looked back to the unicorns to see that Shadow was now laying on the ground and was barely conscious. Twilight and Mint didn't look much better.

"Draw?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Twilight answered.

After she said that, all the combatants followed Shadow's example and crashed on the ground.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Sasuke asked from his position.

"No." Twilight answered. "You would have to be a unicorn to do that."

"Oh." Sasuke said downcast.

Naruto stood up and asked, "Who's up for round two?"

They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just kidding." Naruto said before trying to take a step forward, only to pass out mid step.

Naruto started to fall over, but caught himself.

"You ok?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"**I'm more than ok."** Naruto said in a dark voice before looking up to reveal red slitted eyes. **"I'm in control."**

Sakura paled and muttered a single word in horror, "Kyuubi."

**Author's Notes**

**Well, I hope everyone had a safe and enjoyable Christmas and I wish you all a happy New Year.**

**Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Narrator's POV

Kyuubi, in Naruto's body, looked around himself while taking a deep breath. His eyes lingered on the crowd in the stands for a minute before he looked back at the prone forms in front of him, specifically that of Sakura's as she struggled to sit up. When she finally sat up, he spoke.

"**Mmm, fresh meat."** He said while licking his lips.

Sakura looked at him in shock for a few moments before passing out. By the time her head hit the ground, everyone from the stands was already around her. Kyuubi, having watched Sakura faint, busted out laughing. The ninja, realizing who exactly was standing in front of them, took up defensive stances in preparation of the impending attack. After recovering from his laughing fit, Kyuubi spoke once more.

"**Would someone please tell me where we are?"** Kyuubi asked.

"We are in Equestria." Celestia answered. "I thought you knew that."

"Princess Celestia, that is not Naruto. That is the demon inside him." Tsunade informed her.

"**Equestria? Never heard of it. And who is this 'Naruto' that you are talking about?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Naruto is the…" Celestia started before Tsunade interrupted her.

"Don't answer it. That demon doesn't deserve anything for what it has done." Tsunade said.

"What did it do?" Celestia asked.

"**What did I do?"** Kyuubi asked.

"It tried to destroy our village and everyone in it." Tsunade said. "The only reason it didn't succeed was because the fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal it inside of Naruto."

"**I don't believe you. I would never do something like that."** Kyuubi said.

"Lies." Kakashi yelled. "I was there that night, same as Tsunade. You attacked our village for no reason. We lost many good people that night."

"**If I had attacked your village, I would remember doing so."** Kyuubi states defiantly.

Before anyone else could argue with Kyuubi, Celestia asked, "Then what do you remember?"

"**I remember being sealed in a woman for many years. She was giving birth, which is a very unpleasant sensation, before I felt like I was being pulled somewhere. I saw a red eye and then nothing but the feeling of rage. Next thing I know, I'm here."** Kyuubi explains.

"A red eye?" Kakashi asks. "Like this one?"

With that, Kakashi lifts up his headband to reveal a sharingan.

"**That's it."** Kyuubi confirms.

"Lady Hokage, could it be possible that the Kyuubi was manipulated by the sharingan to attack the village?" Neji asks.

"Kakashi? Sasuke?" Tsunade asks.

"It can, but it would take a master of the sharingan to do that." Sasuke said with a confirming nod from Kakashi.

"If that's the case, then who would have had both the ppower and the grudge against Konoha to do something like this?" Tsunade asked.

"Tobi." Kakashi said.

"Ah yes, the one claiming to be Madara Uchiha." Tsunade said. "So he tried to use the Kyuubi to destroy us."

"He was also working for the Akatsuki, so he might have planned to take the Kyuubi away afterwards." Kakashi said.

"I agree."Tsunade said. "Do you think that the sealing forced the Kyuubi to stay in his enraged state?"

"Probably, but we don't exactly know what all was done to it before it attacked." Kakashi said.

"**That's it."** Kyuubi said angrily. **"I am not an 'it', I am a male and I expect to be referred to as such. Also, Kyuubi is not my name you know."**

"Really? Then what is your name?" Celestia asked.

"**Kurama."** Kurama answered.

"As I was saying, we need more information before we can know for sure." Kakashi said.

"Ok, so what do you suppose caused Kurama to be released form his rage?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no idea." Kakashi admitted.

"I may have the answer to that." Celestia announced. "It is possible that being here in a world of order and harmony has slowly caused him to revert back to his previous self. And being in the presence of the previous holders of the elements of harmony and two of the new holders has sped up this process."

"Elements of harmony?" Tsunade asked.

"You mentioned them before. What are they?" Neji asked.

"The elements of harmony are magical necklaces that contain vast amounts of power, but the can only be wielded by ponies that embody each special element. There are six in total which are honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness, and magic. Together, they can restore order or get rid of evil." Celestia explained.

"Interesting." Tsunade mused.

"**Hey, who designed this seal?"** Kurama called out.

Tsunade looked over at him and saw that he had taken off his jacket and lifted up his shirt to reveal in intricate pattern on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked fearfully.

"**Inspecting this seal. I must say that whoever designed it was a genius, but obviously didn't know a lot about demon lords."** Kurama replied.

"If you are thinking about trying to escape, you have…" Tsunade started.

"**I'm not trying to escape."** Kurama interrupted while still studying the seal.

"Like I should believe that." Tsunade yelled back.

"**I give you my word that I am not trying to escape."** Kurama replied calmly.

"And that makes a difference how?" Tsunade countered.

Kurama sighed before explaining, **"When a demon lord gives their word, they cannot go back on it."**

Tsunade was apprehensive until Celestia said, "He is telling the truth."

"Really?" Tsunade asked. "Now I know where Naruto gets it from."

"What did you mean when you were talking about the seal?" Kakashi asked.

"**Its creator was a genius. The seal is designed in such a way that Naruto and I are bound together and can never be separated without causing both of our deaths, or at least that is how it is supposed to work. As a demon lord, I can never truly die so separating us would only kill him. I, on the other hand, would just have to wait until my body reformed." **Kurama explained. **"Also, the seal slowly converts my demonic chakra into usable chakra for him, giving him an even larger supply than normal."**

"Why don't you want to escape?" Neji asked.

"**If I escape, I might be free for a few years before someone else comes along and seals me inside another baby. I would rather stay in Naruto than be out there wondering when I'll be sealed again."** Kurama answered without looking up from the seal.

"Why are you still inspecting the seal?" Kakashi asked.

"**I'm trying to find a way to alter the seal so I'll have a little more freedom. Maybe I could even help the kit."** Kurama replied.

"Meaning you want to take over Naruto's body anytime you want." Tsunade stated.

"**No. I want to be able to do more than lay around all day inside of a water filled cage waiting for the kit to show up to speak with me."** Kurama replied seriously.

"That's understandable, but can you do it safely?" Kakashi asked.

"**Of course. I just need to find… ah there it is."** Kurama said before raising his hand and a strange pattern appeared on his arm.

Kurama then slammed his hand onto the seal and concentrated. A moment later, he removed his hand to show that a few of the intricate lines disappeared.

"What all did you just do?" Kakashi asked since Tsunade didn't know what to think.

"**I opened up a link between us so that we could talk without him entering his mindscape and I could see what he sees. I also changed what his mindscape looks like so I could be more comfortable." **Kurama answered.

Tsunade, finally regaining her composure, asked, "When are you going to give Naruto back control of his body?"

"**When he wakes up."** Kurama replied. **"By the way, did you know he talks about ramen in his sleep?"**

All the conscious ninjas sweatdropped at this before Kakashi said, "Figures that he would do something like that."

"**Now can some tell me what all has happened since I was sealed in him."** Kurama asked nicely.

"Forgive me if I'm still a little on edge around you, but I will tell you what I know." Kakashi said.

For the next hour, Kakashi proceeded to tell Kurama about how Naruto was treated like a demon for most of his life and how people tried to kill him repeatedly. He talked about all of the battles that Naruto had been in and how Naruto last battle against Pein to save the village earned him the respect he always wanted.

"**I definitely owe it to him for what all he had to go through."** Kurama mused. **"Speaking of the kit, he is waking up."**

Kurama's red eyes slowly faded back to their usual blue.

"Umm, why is everyone looking at me like that?" Naruto asked.

"Ask Kurama." Tsunade replied which only made Naruto more confused.

"Who's Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"_**I am."**_ Kurama answered in his head.

Naruto screamed and held his head.

"No, I'm hearing voices in my head." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, Kurama is the Kyuubi." Kakashi said before pulling out a little orange book.

"What?!" Naruto yelled even louder than before.

Before Naruto could say anymore, he was bashed on the head with a sword handle.

"Some ponies were trying to sleep." Shadow grumbled from his spot on the ground with Twilight curled up against him.

"Since you're up, we can explain what all has happened." Tsunade announced.

The group spent the next few minutes explaining everything.

"So, you're telling me that Kurama was forced to attack the leaf village and put into a mindless rage by someone with a sharingan?" Naruto asked. "Not only that, but now that he has been released from his rage, he wants to teach me as a way to make it up to me?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered while turning a page of his book.

"Darn it Kakashi. Put that smut away." Tsunade yelled at him.

Before anyone could react, said book caught fire and burned completely. Kakashi stood there in shock looking at where his book had been just a moment earlier.

"I will not have such filth in my kingdom." Celestia growled out causing all the ponies around her to involuntarily take a step back.

"At least Twilight and Mint are still out. I'd hate to have to explain what that is to them." Shadow said before laying his head back down.

"Anyways," Naruto said to change the topic, "what do you guys think about furball training me?"

At this, Naruto heard growling coming from the back of his mind, followed shortly by menacing laughter.

"If he's willing, do it." Tsunade said, which shocked some of the ninjas. "But if he tries anything funny…" Tsunade finished while cracking her knuckles.

Naruto flinched at this.

"_**Whatever you do kit, don't piss her off."**_ Kurama said worriedly to him.

"_You don't have to tell me twice."_ Naruto replied.

"All things aside. That was an impressive fight." Neji said. "I wasn't aware that anyone, or pony in this case, was able to keep up with Naruto."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he asked, "Hey Shadow, how did you make my rasengan explode?"

"Like this." Shadow said before a hoof sized black spear appeared in front of Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A spear made of dark magic." Shadow said while Naruto reached out to touch it. "It can well.

Naruto quickly drew his hand back as Shadow made the spear dissipate.

"That still doesn't tell me how you did it." Naruto said.

"Your jutsu is a combination of a virtual storm of power contained within very thin barrier that causes massive damage on contact. All I did was rupture the barrier causing it to explode." Shadow explained. At the confused expression on Naruto, Shadow explained father, "I popped it like you pop a balloon with a needle."

"Oh." Naruto said, now that he understood it. "Don't use so many big words next time."

"How did you manage to learn all that just by watching?" Kakashi asked now that he had recovered.

"I am married to one of the smartest ponies in all of Equestria. She would be disappointed if I couldn't at least learn to analyze things at a fast pace." Shadow explained. "Plus, he gave me plenty of chances to watch it work."

"How did Twilight's sword block mine while I had chidori running through it?" Sasuke asked.

"What's a chidori?" Shadow asked.

"Let me show you." Kakashi said as he stepped back.

After a few handsigns, Kakashi held his wrist as lightning formed in the palm of his hand. He let it sit there for a few seconds before letting it fade away.

"I see. The reason that your sword didn't break Twilight's, is because it is made using dragon scales. Dragon scales are highly resistant to fire, lightning, and being cut. Heck, our swords could be thrown in a pit of lava and stay intact for a good while." Shadow said.

"That is interesting." Sasuke said. "How can I acquire one of these swords?"

"If you can acquire the necessary materials and a small amount of funds, you could have your own made." Celestia said.

"There is another way, but you won't be told what it is until you have done it." Luna continued.

"Is this all?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we would all like to return to our world and get things straightened out there." Tsunade said after no one asked any more questions.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm too tired right now to do anything but sleep." Shadow said.

"Since your ticket home is too tired, you can use the guest rooms here at the castle." Celestia offered.

"Really? What do we owe you?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing." Celestia replied.

"There must be some way we can repay you." Neji said.

"Consider this payment for providing us with such a wonderful show." Luna replied.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Tsunade said.

The Next Day

"Are you all ready?" Twilight asked while in her human form.

"Yes." Came the replies of everyone.

"Ok. Follow me." Twilight ordered.

With that, they all vanished from the throne room.

"Sister, do you think Twilight was a little harsh on Shadow?" Luna asked.

"Possibly, but considering she found out about that filth and is not allowed to destroy all forms of it she comes across in their world, she needed some way to relieve her anger." Celestia replied

"But still, forcing him to go help Zecora make a truth potion in the middle of the night, forcing him to drink it, and then questioning him for the rest of the night? And after all that, he has to go get another dose of it to bring with them?" Luna said.

"True." Celestia replied. "I wonder who told her about that anyway."

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, school has started up again and college level english is a pain. Needless to say, my updates will be taking longer than normal.**

**Well things are getting interesting. As it turns out, Kyuubi is not just some mindless being of destruction, at least in my story.**

**One last thing. I will be putting up a poll for this story, so get on their and vote.**


	12. Chapter 12

Konoha

The group reappeared in the training ground that Naruto fought, and lost to, Mint.

"Everyone, everything you learned about Shadow, Twilight, and Mint is considered an S-class secret and cannot be revealed without their consent. Same goes for what we learned about Kurama. Kakashi, gather everyone for a council meeting." Tsunade ordered. "Neji, Sakura, you can have the day off."

Kakashi bowed before leaving in a swirl of leaves. Neji and Sakura went their own ways while the rest of the group headed for a tall white building with red roofs.

"There are a few things you all will need to know while at this council meeting. First of all, be on your best behavior." Tsunade explained before glaring at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo will be at this meeting, and you can't attack him." Tsunade said.

"I will try." Naruto replied.

Tsunade looked at him for a few more moments before saying, "That's good enough I suppose. Shadow, you might want to change what your eyes look like."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"People associate eyes like that with the kyuubi and it could cause an uproar." Tsunade replied.

"Oh." Shadow said before he closed his eyes.

After a few moments, he opened up his eyes to show that they had changed to a normal looking dark blue.

"Much better. Now, the council is spilt into three sections. The first is made up of all the shinobi clan heads. The second is made up of important civilians. The last is the Hokage's personal advisers."

"Which one is Danzo in?" Twilight asked.

"He is one of the advisors." Tsunade answered. "Although, I will be changing the advisors after this meeting."

"What else will we need to know?" Twilight asked.

"Only speak when spoken to and be respectful when doing so." Tsunade replied before getting a thoughtful expression. "Well, at least try. Some of the council members can be very annoying. Also, you three," Tsunade said while pointing at Twilight, Shadow, and Mint, "will be representing your village so you will have protection from the council's shenanigans."

"But we aren't…" Twilight started.

"You will be acting, so you will be from the Hidden Magic Village." Tsunade interrupted. "The last thing you all need to know is a few of the rules of the village."

Five Minutes Later (Council Room)

The council room was a circular room with seats ringing half of the room with a podium on the opposite side. The seats were divided into three sections with the clan head on the left, civilians on the right, and the advisors in the middle.

"Why have you called us here, and why are all these people here?" Danzo demanded.

"These people," Tsunade said while gesturing to everyone she brought, "are here because they are each involved in something that will be discussed."

"I recognize Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, but who are the others?" An older-looking version of Neji asked.

"These three are Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo." Sasuke introduced. "They traveled with me after I left Orchimaru, who I thought was dead at the time."

"And these three are Shadow, Twilight Sparkle, and Mint Breeze, representatives from the Hidden Magic Village." Tsunade continued.

"Whatever you do, do not laugh at their names or call the little one Minty." Naruto quickly said.

"Hidden Magic Village? Where is that?" Danzo asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be hidden anymore, now would it." Twilight responded, getting chuckles from some of the council members and pissing off Danzo.

"You will tell us where your village is." Danzo demanded.

"Why?" Mint asked.

"So we can protect you if anyone ever attacks." Danzo replied smugly.

Shadow burst out laughing while Twilight explained to Danzo, "The only way anyone or anything can get to our village, is if they have been there before and knew how to teleport. Even if someone still managed to get there, we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

"I highly doubt that." Danzo countered.

"Doubt what?" Twilight asked.

"That you could defend yourselves against an army." Danzo replied.

"Could team seven take out an army by themselves?" Shadow asked, now that he had recovered from his laughing fit.

"Now, maybe. But I don't see what that has to do with anything." The Neji look alike said.

"Hiashi, these three fought team seven to a standstill yesterday while Naruto used his sage mode. Not only that, but they defeated three boss summons at the same time." Tsunade said which silenced all the council members. "Now that that is out of the way, let's get on to business. First of all, I am disbanding the advisors once this meeting is done."

"What?!" Came many cries, loudest of all was Danzo.

"You three," She said while pointing to Danzo and the other two, "were the Third's advisors. I am simple replacing you with my own advisors."

"You can't do that." Danzo yelled.

"I can, and I have." Tsunade simply replied. "Now, our next order of business is to discuss Itachi Uchiha."

"Why do we need to talk about a traitor?" A pink haired council member screeched.

"Sasuke Uchiha killed Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade answered getting cheers from the entire council. "It has also come to my attention that Itachi Uchiha was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by the Third's advisors."

Silence.

"Danzo, Homura, Koharu, is this true?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, it is." Koharu answered.

Danzo glared at Koharu as if he could kill him with just a look.

"Why?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"The Uchiha clan was planning a coup. The Third tried every peaceful approach that he could in order to prevent it, but in the end, he couldn't. We ordered Itachi to kill his clan in order to avoid as much needless death as we could." Homura explained.

Sasuke tensed his muscles in preparation to attack, but he found that he couldn't move his body.

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"We're supposed to behave Sasuke. Settle down." Shadow ordered.

"Thank you Shadow." Tsunade said. "Sasuke, I know you are angered at this new information, but they cannot be killed for putting the good of the village over the good of a clan."

Sasuke relaxed and started grumbling, only to land on his rump as his body was released from its magical prison. Sasuke didn't move from where he landed.

"How did you do that?" A heavy set council member with swirls on his cheeks.

"Do what?" Shadow asked.

"Freeze him in place." Replied another council member wearing a high colored jacket and shaded goggles. "The Naras are the only ones we knew could do that, and they must use their shadow to do it."

"It's our kekkei genkai." Shadow answered.

"What does your kekkei genkai do exactly?" Danzo asked curiously.

"It varies from person to person." Shadow started. "Mine deals with light and darkness."

"Mine controls ice and calms people down." Mint continued.

"I have control over everything." Twilight added on.

"But, we all share the same general abilities." Shadow finished.

"Tsunade, I wish to enact the CRA on Twilight." Danzo stated.

Tsunade was about to retort, but froze as she felt the anger radiate off of Shadow.

"Danzo," Shadow growled out as his eyes reverted to their natural slitted red ones, "You will not be using my wife as a breeding stock."

The council members were struck speechless not only by his eyes changing, but the sheer amount of anger radiating off of him.

The tension was suddenly ruined by Mint chanting, "Danzo's gonna pay. Danzo's gonna pay." And a calming breeze that blew through the room.

Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and announced, "Danzo, you cannot use the clan restoration act on members of another village. Besides, their clan is nowhere close to being gone."

This snapped the others out of the shock only for some of them to start yelling about the kyuubi being loose.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared which shut them all up. "The kyuubi is not loose. It is still inside os Naruto and the seal is still intact."

"But, his eyes…" One council member started.

"Are completely normal." Shadow interrupted. "Long story short, they are the result of being temporarily fused with a dragon."

"Thanks for clearing that up Shadow." Tsunade said.

Danzo started to say something, only for Twilight to tell him, "The dragons live in peace with us."

"Can you bring one here?" Danzo asked.

"Why?" Tsunade countered.

"I merely want to see one." Danzo replied.

Tsunade looked over to Hiashi, who shook his head.

"Tell us the truth." Tsunade ordered.

"That is the truth." Danzo said.

"No, it's not." Tsunade said before turning to Shadow. "Can I have the potion?"

Shadow nodded and handed her a vial filled with a purple liquid. Tsunade took the vial and walked up to Danzo.

"Drink this." Tsunade ordered.

"What is it?" Danzo asked.

"It is a simple truth potion that will force you to answer truthfully for…how long was it again?" Tsunade asked.

"Two hours." Twilight replied with a smile.

"No." Danzo objected.

"Now." Tsunade ordered.

Danzo begrudgingly took the vial, before he threw it at the floor.

"For all I know it could be…" Danzo started, but couldn't finish before the contents of the vial were poured down his throat by Shadow.

Tsunade nodded to Shadow who was grinning evilly.

"Danzo, what is your darkest secret?" Shadow asked as his smile got bigger.

Danzo tried not to answer, but he was forced to say, "I have sharingans implanted in my right eye socket and arm."

"What?!" Most everyone yelled in horror and shock.

Tsunade reached up to grab the bandages over his right eye. Danzo tried to stop her, but he found that he couldn't move. Tsunade yanked the bandages off to find that he did have a sharingan.

"Sasuke, stay right there." Tsunade ordered before yelling. "Anbu!"

Four Anbu members appeared next to Tsunade.

"Take Danzo to Ibiki and Anko to be interrogated. Tell them that he is under the effects of a truth potion so it shouldn't be a problem for them." Tsunade ordered.

With that, an Anbu member chopped the back of Danzo neck to knock him out before they disappeared with him in tow.

Tsunade turned to Shadow and asked, "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to ruin his life for trying to ruin mine." Shadow answered.

Tsunade stared at him before she shook her head in disbelief as she walked back to her podium.

"Feel better?" Twilight asked Shadow.

"I will once I have a decent night's sleep." Shadow replied.

"You just got up half an hour ago." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, after only two hours of sleep." Shadow replied.

"Anyways, the next order of business is Sasuke's reinstation as a ninja of the Leaf Village. I propose that he be reinstated as a genin and can only do D ranked mission for the next six months as punishment for leaving the village. Afterwards, he will receive the rank of special jonin." Tsunade announced.

"That's to harsh of a punishment." A civilian councilman argued.

"The typical punishment for deserting the village is death or life in prison. Would you rather have that?" Tsunade asked.

The councilman quickly shook his head and said, "Your punishment is acceptable."

"A vote is in order. All for?" Tsunade asked to which most of them raised their hands. "Welcome back to Konoha Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded but didn't anything else.

"Now for the three that followed Sasuke." Tsunade said. "They used to work for Orochimaru, but they defected to join Sasuke. What should we do with them?"

"Do they wish to join Konoha?" The chunky member from earlier asked.

"Yes, we do." Karin said.

"Then they should be kept under constant watch until they have proven that they don't mean our village harm." A councilman with spiky hair said.

"Good of you to join the party Shikaku. Have a good nap?" The chunky member asked.

"No, too troublesome to sleep in this noise Choza." Shikaku replied.

"There might be a problem with what you proposed." Shadow announced.

"Really?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Jugo suffers from violent mood swings that only Sasuke was able to calm down." Shadow said.

"Sasuke, is this true?" Haishi asked.

"Yes. Jugo is the origin of the curse mark and has a murderous side that randomly shows up. I can calm him down." Sasuke answered.

"And why weren't we informed if his condition?" Hiashi asked.

"He's been around me so much that it just slipped my mind. It has become more of a reaction than a thought to calm him down." Sasuke explained.

"It's true." Karin confirmed.

"I say that we let Jugo live with Sasuke and then place Jugo on Sasuke's team." Shikaku proposed.

"I agree." Tsunade said. "Now, our last pieces of business concern Naruto Uzumaki. I believe that Naruto should be awarded the rank of jonin for successfully defeating an s-ranked missing nin. All agree?"

A little over half of the council members hands went up.

"That settles it. Naruto, you are now a jonin of the Hidden Leaf village." Tsunade announced.

Naruto's smile actually brightened up the room.

"Now, the last thing we need to discuss is the reveal of Naruto's heritage." Tsunade said.

"But he is an orphan. No one knows who his parents are." A civilian council member stated.

"That is what it would seem like, but his heritage was only know by the Third Hokage, Jaraiya, and myself." Tsunade said. "Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

As soon as she said this, the civilian side of the council erupted in protests while the clan heads looked in disbelief.

"Lady Hokage, this de…, this boy could not possible be the fourth's son." One member protested.

"If you wait here, I will go get proof the he is." Tsunade said before she walked off.

She walked back in with a scroll in her hand.

"This scroll," Tsunade said while holding it up for all to see. "is the last scroll written by Minato Namikaze. It was given to the Third with orders that it was to be given to his son when he was eighteen, or when he reached the rank of jonin. On this scroll is a blood seal that can only be opened by a relative of Minato."

Tsunade then handed the scroll to Naruto.

"If it opens, he is Minato's son." Tsunade said.

Naruto bit his finger, which healed near instantly, and wiped some blood on the seal. With a pop, the seal opened.

"There is your proof." Tsunade said.

"What does it say?" Choza asked.

Naruto opened the scroll and read it aloud.

_Naruto, _

_By now you know that you are my son. I hope that you can forgive me for sealing the kyuubi into you, but I couldn't ask another family to do it to their child if I couldn't use my own. For that I am sorry. I hope that the village has treated you like a hero as per my last wishes, but I know that for some, their sadness will be too great and they will see you as the demon within you. I can only hope that Sarutobi takes good care of you. At the bottom of this letter, you will find a seal that contains the instructions on how to get into our family estate. Know that both your mother and I will always love you._

_ Your father,_

_ Minato Namikaze_

Naruto finished reading it out loud, only to be met with silence.

"Naruto, take your friends and show them your new home. I will finish up here then join you." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and said, "I will grandma Tsunade."

"Brat." Tsunade retorted.

With that, Naruto left with Shadow, Twilight, and Mint.

**Author's Notes**

**Finally, I got this chapter finish. Between work, college, being lazy, and giving people time for the poll, I didn't get started until late. Then, when i do get started, i end up rewriting it multiple times. It is official, i hate writing the council. It makes me feel like an idiot.**

**Any questions, complaints, witty remarks?**

**Til next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

The three ponies in disguise silently followed Naruto to his new house, which was apparently on top of the mountain that had five faces carved into it. When we finally reached the top, Naruto led us through the forest that was growing there. After ten minutes of walking and constant checking of the directions, we finally reached our destination. The house was nothing special. It was a simple, yellow, two story house with a white wall around the yard. The paint was faded and the grass was overgrown.

"My parent's home." Naruto said quietly.

"No," Shadow said, shocking him, "It's your home now."

Naruto lightened up at that comment before he said, "We, let's go check it out."

Naruto walked up to the gate, bit his thumb, and then smeared blood across the seal on it. The seal glowed for a moment before it clicked audibly and the gates swung open silently.

He stepped inside the gate and said, "Well, it needs a little work."

He made a single hand seal and thirty more of him poofed into existence.

"You know what to do." He stated and watched as they all dashed off.

They all walked up to the door and waited as Naruto unlocked it. He opened the door slowly, expecting to see mountains of dust and cobwebs, but surprisingly, it was spotless.

"That's weird. Where's all the dust?" Naruto asked.

They all glanced at each other before shrugging and continuing into the house. They explored the house and found that the bottom floor had the essentials of a typical house and a small library. The upstairs contained all of the bedrooms. The only incident was when Naruto tried to open the fridge, but Twilight luckily stopped him by saying that it wouldn't smell to well after seventeen years of being left alone. Currently, Naruto, Twilight, and Shadow were looking though the Fourth's study while Mint was playing in the recently cleaned back yard.

"These seals are interesting." Twilight said while looking at a scroll. "I wonder if we can use these with magic."

"You can borrow it." Naruto said without looking up from the scroll he was looking at.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I'm not really good at seals so I don't need it." Naruto confirmed.

"Thank you." Twilight said happily before she started pulling out more scrolls on sealing.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied.

"Naruto?" Shadow asked.

"Hm." Naruto said while looking through some more of his dad's stuff.

"What's a hiraishin?" Shadow asked.

"Did you just say hiraishin?" Naruto asked while bolting over the him and taking away the scroll.

"Th-this is the hiraishin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's the hiraishin?" Twilight asked.

"My father's teleportation jutsu. He used it to kill hundreds of enemies in a few moments." Naruto said proudly.

"Kill?" Twilight asked in disgust.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Shadow intervened mentally before she could say anything else, _"Twilight, they aren't like us and they find it necessary to kill."_

"_Why?"_ Twilight asked.

"_For them, they must kill or be killed."_ Shadow answered solemnly. _"Don't try to understand it, it will just be more depressing."_

"_Okay, but I don't like it."_ Twilight said.

"_I never said you had to like it and I know I don't."_ Shadow replied.

Before they could continue, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Naruto called out from the living room.

Shadow and Twilight looked at each other, then at Naruto, who was still looking at the scroll, then back at each other before saying, "We need to learn to make clones."

"They are pretty useful." Naruto said before tilting his head to the side. "Grandma Tsunade is here with Hinata."

"You also get information from them?" Twilight asked as they walked to the living room.

"Yes, although if too many get dispelled at once, you get a massive headache from the information overload. I should know, I created three hundred at once and dispelled them all after training all day. I woke up the next day in the hospital." Naruto replied.

"And I w-was the o-one who d-dragged you to the h-hospital." A white-eyed girl stuttered.

She had blue-tinted black hair that went down to her lower back. She was wearing a white and lavender jacket with dark purple pants and black sandals.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled before wrapping her in a hug.

Hinata promptly turned beet red and passed out.

"Naruto, did you have to do that?" Tsunade asked while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, but it's fun to make her do that now that I know why." Naruto replied with a smile as he picked Hinata up and set her on the couch.

Tsunade sighed before she said, "Anyways, everything has been taken care of with the council. Sasuke is back in his old home with his new team since he has the room."

"His team?" Naruto asked.

"The three he brought with him. The council suggested that since they have been working together and Sasuke can control Jugo, he will be leading them on missions once his probation is over." Tsunade explained. "I was on my way over here when I bumped into Hinata who was looking for you."

"Why was she looking for me?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't show up for your date last night." Tsunade answered.

"Uhmm, I kind of forgot about it with these guys appearing." Naruto admitted.

"I know, but you forgot to tell her that you were leaving." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Come on, can't you tell her that we had to leave immediately to go get Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Technically, we didn't have to leave immediately. We could have waited." Shadow said.

"You're not helping." Naruto growled out.

"Well I could, but you need to learn your lessen when dealing with your girlfriend." Tsunade said with the smirk still in place.

"Please, I'll do anything." Naruto begged.

"No calling me grandma for a month and you have to take Hinata out on a date to a nice restaurant." Tsunade said.

"Deal." Naruto quickly replied.

"Nice means somewhere that is not the ramen stand." Tsunade clarified.

"Ok." Naruto agreed reluctantly.

"Lady Hokage!" Someone yelled from the front gate.

"What now?" Tsunade asked in annoyance as she walked outside.

Outside was an Anbu member who was fidgeting nervously.

"Lady Hokage, Danzo has escaped!" The Anbu blurted out.

"What? How?" Tsunade demanded.

"We're not sure, but it looks like someone ambushed our Anbu and escaped with him." The Anbu answered.

"Get all available Anbu to hunt him and his accomplices down." Tsunade ordered.

The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Can we do anything to help?" Twilight asked.

"No, the Anbu are some of the best ninja in this entire village. If they can't find them, then he is long gone." Tsunade said as sshe led them all back inside.

A few moments passed in silence before Hinata woke up from her hug induced coma.

Tsunade looked down at her and asked, "Feeling better?"

Hinata nodded with a slight blush still on her face.

"Gra… Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to be allowed to go on another training trip." Naruto said seriously.

"I'm guessing that you want to use this time to train with Kurama?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes, and to learn the hiraishin as well." Naruto confirmed.

"You found the hiraishin scroll?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"No, Shadow did." Naruto replied.

"I see. Well, I guess I could allow it, but where will you train?" Tsunade asked.

"I was wondering if I could go train with them." Naruto answered while gesturing to Shadow and Twilight.

"Is that alright with you two?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. Twilight?" Shadow replied.

"I'm sure the Princesses won't have a problem with it either." Twilight confirmed.

"Then you can go." Tsunade said.

"L-lady H-Hokage, do y-you think that I c-could go w-with N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade was quiet for a minute before saying, "She can go."

"Th-thank you." Hinata said with a small smile.

"On one condition." Tsunade finished.

"W-what c-condition?" Hinata asked in a slightly scared voice.

"You have to actually train, not just watch Naruto train." Tsunade replied with a smirk.

Hinata blushed at the statement and said, "I w-will t-train hard."

"Good." Tsunade said. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow around noon. I need time to get ready and look around the house some more. Plus, I owe someone a date." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata blushed even brighter while saying, "I n-need t-to go get r-ready."

Naruto smiled as she ran off.

"Well, you three can stay here tonight if you want." Naruto offered.

"Thank you." Twilight said with a smile.

"Where can we get something to vegetarian to eat?" Shadow asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen has a vegetarian option." Naruto popped off.

Tsunade shook her head and said, "Of course you would tell them to go there. Come on, I'll take you somewhere healthier than a ramen stand."

"Thank you." Shadow and Twilight said before Shadow yelled, "Mint!"

Mint was by his side and asked, "Yes daddy?"

"Time to go eat." Shadow replied.

"Yay!" Mint cheered.

The Next Day (Noon)

"Are you both ready?" Shadow asked.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and readjusted the packs on their backs.

"Naruto, Hinata," Tsunade said, "Do your best and come back soon."

"Don't worry, I'll come back every now and then and tell you how they are doing." Shadow reassured her.

"Thank you." Tsunade said. "Get stronger you two."

"Wait!" They all hear someone scream.

They turned and saw that it was Kakashi and he was currently running towards them with a large box.

When Kakashi finally reached them, Tsunade said, "You aren't going with them."

"I *pants* I know." Kakashi said before stepping over to Shadow. "Give this to Weasel."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at that.

"Weasel was his Anbu codename." Kakashi explained.

"I see." Shadow said.

"Keep it secret for now though." Twilight continued.

"Especially from you know who." Shadow finished.

"W-why are you t-talking like t-that?" Hinata asked.

"Our minds are connected so it happens sometimes." They said together.

"T-that will t-take some g-getting u-used to." Hinata stuttered.

"That's the least of your problems." Tsunade said cryptically.

"Come on. Let's go." Naruto said impatiently.

"Fine, fine." Shadow said, "Follow me."

With that, Shadow, Twilight, Mint, Naruto, and Hinata walked forward and vanished.

"I need some sake now." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a new orange book.

"Naruto found the hiraishin scroll." Tsunade simply stated.

"That's what is worrying you. I'm more worried about Weasel teaching him the shadow clone explosion." Kakashi countered.

Tsunade eyes widened in horror as she said, "Kami help us all. Especially if he masters both of them."

Both Tsunade and Kakashi shivered as they imagined an army of teleporting exploding clones.

Equestria (Canterlot Throne Room)

Everyone reappeared in the throne room to find that it was empty.

"First things first Hinata," Shadow started.

"You need to meet the Princesses." Twilight finished.

With that, the room shimmered and revealed both of the princesses in all their glory.

Hinata's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "T-they're h-horses!"

A flash of light happened right behind her so she turned, only to be met with Shadow's, Twilight's, and Mint's true forms.

"B-but? H-how? W-why? I…" Hinata stammered out before fainting.

Celestia chuckled at the display while Luna said, "Interesting friend you have."

Naruto was about to reply, but he was interrupted when Hinata mumbled, "So cute," in her sleep.

"She is taking it well I see." Weasel said as he stepped into the room.

"Weasel, Kakashi wanted me to give this to you." Shadow said as he handed over package.

"So he figured it out." Weasel said.

"Figured what out?" Naruto asked.

"Who I am." Weasel replied.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Let's wait for Hinata to wake up first." Celestia intervened.

A few minutes later, Hinata finally came to and sat up.

"So Hinata, do you really think were cute?" Twilight asked.

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes before she nodded slowly.

"Naruto, Hinata." Weasel said to get their attention. "Ready for your next surprise?"

Naruto nodded while Hinata stared on. Itachi nodded to Luna and she released the spell on him. A flash of light later and Itachi was revealed to them.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he yelled, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, I'm not. Plus, I can help you train." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Why would I let you train me?" Naruto retorted.

"Well, you came here to train, I'm not evil or trying to hurt you, and I can teach you both many things." Itachi listed off reasons.

"Trust him Naruto." Shadow reassured, "He isn't as evil as you believe he is."

"I know he is not evil, but it is hard to trust someone who tried to kill you." Naruto replied.

"I never tried to kill you. I just did made it seem like I was so that the Akatsuki didn't get suspicious." Itachi countered.

'_**Trust him kit. He is not lying.'**_ Kurama said.

'_How do you know?'_ Naruto asked.

'_**I can sense other's emotions.'**_ Kurama answered.

'_Ah, ok." _Naruto replied.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata, who was frozen in place, before saying, "I will trust you. When will we start?"

Itachi grinned, not the normal smirk, but a full on grin, and Naruto's blood ran cold.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Naruto thought.

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the long wait, but i have been working on the details for the next story i am going to write, and i couldn't really concentrate on this one.**

**Anyways, the results of the poll and a time skip will happen next chapter. Also, there aren't many chapters left until i finish up this story and the series as a whole.**

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Two Weeks Later (Hokage's Office)

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. The remnants of the Akatsuki are mobilizing and there numbers are growing exponentially." A random ninja reported.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and asked, "How can this be?"

"It seems as though the one they call Zetsu is able to create white copies of himself. Those copies retain the ability to multiply as well." The ninja replied.

"Their skills?" Tsunade asked.

"Unknown." He answered.

"Location?" Tsunade pressed.

"The Mountain Graveyard north of the Sound Village." He said.

"I see." Tsunade said. "Do we know when they are going to strike?"

"Not for a while. They seem to be building up their forces." He replied.

"No doubt to try to take us all out at once." Tsunade reasoned. "Is that all?"

He nodded and said, "Yes."

"You may leave." Tsunade said. When he left she said out loud, "I could really use some sake right now."

"Trouble?" Someone asked.

"Yeah." Tsunade answered absently.

She sat there for a few seconds before she realized that she wasn't alone. She bolted upright and looked around.

"Show yourself." She demanded.

"You just have to ask nicely." The voice taunted.

"Will you please show yourself?" Tsunade asked reluctantly.

"See, was that too hard?" It asked before the air shimmered to reveal Shadow in his human form.

"Shadow? Are you here to report on Naruto and Hinata's Training?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Also to pick up some ramen for Naruto." Shadow answered.

"You don't have ramen where you're from?" Tsunade asked.

"Only vegetable and Naruto can only stand so much of it." Shadow replied while chuckling.

"The brat never did like vegetables. Serves him right for calling me Grandma all the time." Tsunade said while finally sitting down. "How is their training coming along?"

"Naruto hates Weasel now. He says that Weasel's methods are to inhumane. Anyway, his chakra control has increased dramatically. His chakra reserves and reflexes have gotten better. However, his progress with the hiraishin and Kurama's training leaves much to be desired. Which reminds me," Shadow pulled a three-pronged kunai out of his cloak and handed it to her, "He told me to give that to you just in case." Shadow informed her.

"I thought he couldn't use it yet?" Tsunade asked.

"He can't, but he can tell if has been activated. Just add chakra and throw it." Shadow explained.

"I see, thank you." Tsunade said.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied.

"How many tails can he control now?" Tsunade asked.

"All nine, but using any amount above four causes him pain." He answered.

Tsunade thought for a moment before saying, "He doesn't lose control because they are on good terms now, right?" When Shadow nodded she asked, "What about Hinata?"

"Hinata is working on increasing her control and reserves since she is not allowed to learn anything but Hyuga techniques or things approved by her father."

"I can request scrolls on the Hyuga techniques from Hiashi, but I can't guarantee anything." Tsunade informed him. "Anything else?"

"Actually, I was wanting to know if I could train Hinata to use a sword." Shadow requested.

"Anbu." Tsunade called out. When one appeared, she said, "Tell Hiashi that he is needed in my office."

The Anbu member nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, I'll go pick up Naruto's ramen while we're waiting." Shadow informed her.

"Can you pick me up a bottle sake while you're out?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"You shouldn't drink on the job." Shadow scolded.

"I don't care. I was just informed that our enemies are preparing for an all-out war." Tsunade countered.

Shadow eyes narrowed at that piece of information.

"War?" He asked, just to be sure.

Tsunade nodded and said, "They are after Naruto or rather, what's in Naruto."

"I see." Shadow replied, "Should I let him know when I return?"

"He already knows about the ones after him. I would rather have neither of them know, but they both deserve to know. Whatever happens, don't bring Naruto back unless he senses this kunai." Tsunade informed while pointing to the tri-pronged kunai. "Tell Naruto and Hinata that they are to continue their training until then."

"I will." Shadow said.

He was about to say more, but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called out.

The door opened and Hiashi stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Hiashi asked.

"Not me." Tsunade replied, "Shadow did."

Hiashi looked over to Shadow and asked, "What did you want?"

"I wish to teach Hinata to use a sword, but I need your permission to do so." Shadow said. "Also, any scrolls on Hyuuga techniques so she can learn them."

"I won't give you the scrolls, but you can teach her swordsmanship." Hiashi stated.

"Don't want the secret of your techniques in others hands?" Shadow asked.

Hiashi nodded and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes." Shadow replied.

Hiashi started to leave, but stopped in the doorway and said without looking back, "Don't let any harm befall my daughter or you will regret it. With that, he left.

"I know he seemed a little cold there, but…." Tsunade started.

"Don't worry about it. I know exactly how it feels to leave your daughter's wellbeing in the hands of others." Shadow interrupted. "Well, I need to get going, see you later."

"Wait…" But it was too late, he had already vanished. "You didn't get me my sake." Tsunade grumbled.

Equestria (Five minutes later)

Shadow reappeared next to Itachi in the training grounds that was farthest from Canterlot Castle. Itachi just glanced to the side before calling out, "Food's here."

Both Naruto and Hinata stopped what they were doing and walked over, or in Naruto's case, bolted over.

Naruto grabbed the ramen and said, "Thanks," before he started downing it.

Hinata shook her head before reached for some ramen herself.

"T-thank you Sh-Shadow." She said politely.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied before taking a salad for himself.

After they were all done eating, Shadow said, "I have some good and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's father is allowing her to learn swordsmanship." Shadow replied.

Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her, "That's awesome Hinata. I'm so happy for you."

Hinata didn't hear a thing. Instead, she was trying not to lose consciousness.

"Naruto, settle down." Itachi ordered. "Shadow, what's the bad news."

"War." Shadow said grimly.

That one word made them all freeze.

"W-with who?" Naruto stuttered out.

"The last of the Akatsuki." Shadow informed him.

"But they're all dead." Naruto said.

"No, there are two left. Zetsu and the newest recruit, Tobi." Itachi countered.

"I need to go back. Now." Naruto growled out as he stood up.

"No, Tsunade has ordered you both to stay here and train. She will use that kunai when it's time for you to go back. Until then, get stronger so you can be of use." Shadow stated.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine." Naruto relented.

"I-Itachi-sensei, w-what do y-you know ab-bout those t-two?" Hinata asked.

"Zetsu is a spymaster and has a split personality. He has never participated in battle so I have no idea what his abilities are. Tobi is a clumsy fool with the attitude of a preschooler. He is able to become intangible and usually carriers around an obscene amount of bombs. He can also move underground." Itachi informed them.

"Doesn't seem too hard." Naruto commented sarcastically.

"Shadow, when we get called into battle, will you help us?" Itachi asked.

"As if you could stop me from helping. You are my friends and I won't let you do this by yourselves." Shadow answered before smiling, "Besides, I can't let one of you two die before you get married."

Hinata tried, she honestly did, but that comment was too much and she fainted. Shadow laughed at this, and then laughed even harder when Naruto fainted right next to her.

"At least we know they like each other." Itachi commented.

"That's a plus." Shadow replied.

"How long before the others know about the war?" Itachi asked.

"Faster than Pinkie can set up an engagement party for these two." Shadow replied.

"Already told Twilight everything?" Itachi asked.

Shadow nodded and said, "Yeah, Twilight has already started to gather everypony that will help in the upcoming battle."

"Are either of the princesses going to help out?" Itachi asked.

"Luna will. Celestia has to stay here and take care of the kingdom." Shadow informed him.

"That's understandable." Itachi replied.

"You going to up their training?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, although now that Naruto has a goal, we can only hope that Kurama can keep up with Naruto's training." Itachi answered with a small smile.

Shadow chuckled and said, "We can only hope." Shadow tilted his head and called out, "Hello everypony."

Shadow and Itachi turned around to see who all would be willing to help. Itachi was impressed with the group of fifteen standing before him. Standing there was the holders of the Elements of Harmony, Princess Luna, Mint Breeze, Rose Blood, Angel Lily, Ice Blitz, Ice Breath, Seeker, Yuri Firestorm, and Nurse Redheart.

"Fifteen ponies." Itachi stated.

"Sixteen." Twilight corrected. "Cammo is here too."

At the sound of his name, Cammo faded into view.

"Seventeen ponies, including you ,Shadow, that will help us fight." Itachi said.

"Actually, only twelve of us will fight." Rose countered, "Angel, Mint, Icy, Redheart, and myself won't fight. We will be taking care of the injured."

"Still, the help is appreciated." Itachi said.

By this time, Naruto and Hinata finally stirred from their love induced coma. Hinata recovered first and saw all the ponies surrounding them. Hinata quickly hid inside her coat.

Naruto asked, "Who are all of you?"

After introductions were made and everypony was up to speed on the war, and what war was. Twilight thought it best to move their training to Ponyville, or more specifically, Twilight and Shadow's training grounds so that fewer ponies would have to go out of their way to reach it. Luna would teleport the others there when they had time to train. Everypony grouped up so that the more experienced could help the others. The medical group, led by Nurse Redheart, went to the hospital to hone their skills while still working. Twilight taught the other magic users, Applejack handled strength training, Itachi had stealth, and Shadow taught swordsmanship. Finally, Pinkie Pie handled both endurance and evasion training. Never had anypony or person been more afraid of Pinkie and her motivational party cannon. Everypony trained like this when they had time to do the training.

Two and a Half Months Later

"You sure about this?" The first female voice said.

"Yes we are. When our plan comes into play, they won't know what hit them." A second female voice replied.

"When we get the signal, move to your assigned positions as fast as possible without being seen." A male voice continued. "If this works out like it's supposed to, we will walk away from this without a single casualty."

"You do know what they say about the best laid plans right?" A second male voice asked.

"Yes," replied the first female voice. "They never survive contact with the enemy. Let's just hope that ours holds long enough to make a dent."

"It will. It has to." Said a third female voice.

"There's the signal, let's go." Said a third male voice.

An instant later and the group was gone without a trace.

Battlezone

Tsunade was tired. She had been on the front lines fighting since the start of the battle and she knew that she couldn't last much longer. She gave one more earth-shattering punch to the ground before retreating back to the command tent.

"How are we doing?" She asked as she entered.

"Not very well." A redhead answered her in monotone.

"That's an understatement." Snorted a taller blond.

"How bad is it Lord Raikage?" She asked wearily.

"While we take out ten of then for every one of us that falls, they already outnumber us a hundred to one. It doesn't look good." The blond replied.

"I'm going back out." The redhead stated before leaving.

"Watch yourself out there Gaara." Tsunade called before he went too far.

If he heard her, he didn't show it.

"You have any bright ideas?" The Raikage asked.

"There's only one thing I can think of." Tsunade answered before pulling out an oddly shaped kunai. "I'm calling for backup."

She threw the kunai down and they were greeted by a flash of orange light.

"Hey Granny, It's been a while." Naruto greeted her.

**Author's Notes**

**Hey everbody, I'm back. I know some of you are probably a little annoyed for my impromptu vacation from writhing, but what's done is done. Now, I should have the next chapter out sometime this week. As for this story, there are just a few chapters left before I am done with it. Afterwords I will start working on my next story, however it will be a strictly Naruto story since I have trouble getting crossovers to mesh well. I salute all of you who write entertaining crossovers. May you keep up your great work.**

**Angel Lily belongs to Rainbow Lily.  
Cammo belongs to ponylover8.  
Ice Blitzbelongs to doorpony94.  
Ice Breath belongs to minimario25.  
Seeker belongs to Seeker Pony engineer.  
Yuri Firestorm Belongs to American-agent12.**

**By the way ****American-agent12, I probably won't be bringing Verine back into the story since i doubt Yuri would let her fight in a war.**

******Until next time.**


End file.
